Starry: Forever in Love
by ParryFan40
Summary: Ste and Harry are finally happy together but living in a village like Hollyoaks life is never easy
1. Chapter 1

Starry: Forever in Love

Harry and Ste walk into the Lomax House following their week away

Ste: Tegan….Leela…...Peri….is anyone home?

Harry: Doesn't look like it

Ste: Well that's good news it means we can have some fun

Harry: Um okay

Ste: Get your shirt off now!

Harry: Whatever you say

(Harry takes his shirt off)

Ste: Come on let's go upstairs

(Harry goes upstairs with Ste)

(It's the next day and Harry is back at school)

Holly: So how was your romantic week away

Harry: Shhh be quiet none meant to know it about apart from you, Zack and Cleo

Zack: Harry you dirty boy!

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Zack: You've got a love bite

Harry: What really

(Harry looks at himself in Holly's makeup mirror)

Zack: Looks like you lots of fun

Holly: Zack!

Harry: You can talk Zack am sure you did more than just talking with the girl you pulled in the Loft last week

Zack: Okay fair point

Harry: Come on we better get to Maths

(Harry enters the house to see Ste dancing around to Alesha Dixon's "My Boy does nothing")

Harry: Nice moves

(Ste sees Harry and stops the music)

Ste: Bloody hell is it 3:30 already

Harry: Yep home time

Ste: How about I pop to the Price Slice get some Popcorn and a bottle of Pepsi and then we can cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie

Harry: Sounds great!

Ste: I be back in a minute you make yourself feel comfy

(5 minutes later the doorbell rings, Harry gets up to answer it

Harry: You gotta start remembering your keys St…

Tessie: Hello sweetheart

Harry: Mum!

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Two)

Following on from Part One

Tessie: Are you going to let me in because it is quite cold out here

Harry let's Tessie in she looks around the flat with great interest.

Tessie: Nice place is this yours?

Harry: No this my boyfriend place

Tessie: So what his name?

Harry: His name is S….

Ste suddenly comes in carrying two full bags of sweets and popcorn

Ste: I had to get Salty Popcorn because the Price Slice had run out of your favourite

Tessie: You must be Ste am Tessie Harry's mum

She puts out her hand for Ste to shake Ste shakes it and they smile at each other

Tessie: Thankyou for making my son happy

Ste: Um that's okay

Tessie: Well I better get off, I let you two have your movie night

Harry: So that's it your just going to leave again

Tessie: Am not leaving you sweetie I be coming to see you quiet a lot for now on

Harry: Good

Tessie: Why don't you two come around my house on Sunday I cook your favourite roast Lamb

Harry: That be great Mum

Tessie: See you on Sunday then

Tessie kisses Harry and leaves the flat

It's Monday and Harry is getting ready for Sixth Form

Ste: You look gorgeous today

Harry: You say that everyday

Ste: Only because it's true

Ste and Harry snog but Harry pulls away

Harry: So but I got to go I need to do my presentation about Shakespeare

Ste: I hated Shakespeare when I was at school I used to fall asleep reading MacBen

Harry: You mean Macbeth

Ste: Whatever his name is it used to drive me to shit

Harry laughs

Harry: Once am back your all mine

Ste: I can't wait

Harry leaves before giving Ste a kiss

At School Harry is walking with Zack and Holly to lessons

Zack: Did you see the West Ham game Saturday night?

Harry: No me and Ste were having a movie night we cuddled up the sofa

Holly: Oh that's so sweet

John Paul: Come on you three you're already late

Holly: Sorry sir

Zack and Harry sit down together, while Holly goes to sit next to Cleo

John Paul: Right Shakespeare reports let's start with you Abi

A girl gets up and stands in the middle of the class. Harry suddenly gets a text from Ste he looks at and sees that he has sent Harry a pic of him in his boxers with the sentence saying "Good with luck with your presentation handsome xxx"

John Paul: Harry phone away please

Harry blanks John Paul and texts Ste back saying "Hot as hell can't wait to see you after school xxx

John Paul comes over and takes Harry's phone away from him

John Paul: You can have your phone back after the lesson

Harry: I bet Ste didn't sent you hot photos like that

John Paul: I beg your pardon?

Harry: Ste's so into me as soon as I get through the door he ripping my shirt off and pulling me upstairs i bet he didn't do that to you

John Paul: What happened between me and Ste has nothing to do with you Harry

Harry: It's not my fault that you're jealous

John Paul: I am not jealous

Harry: Yeah you are you're jealous that Ste loved me more than he ever loved you

John Paul: Ste did love me

Harry: He did for a while until he met me someone less boring

John Paul suddenly snaps and slaps Harry around the face

Sally: Mr McQueen

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Holly Cunningham Amanda Clapham

John Paul McQueen James Sutton

Sally St. Claire Annie Wallce


	3. Chapter 3

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Three)

Harry returns to Lomax House following his fight with John Paul

Ste: Hi handsome how was six…

Ste suddenly notices a red mark on Harry's face

Ste: Who did this to you?

Harry: It doesn't matter

Ste: Tell me!

Harry: It was John Paul

Ste: Right am going to see what he's got to say for him yourself

Ste runs out of the house annoyed

Harry: Ste don't you're going to make it worse

Harry runs after him. Meanwhile at the McQueen House

Myra: I can't believe that Harry would say such a thing

John Paul: And now thanks to him I've just my job

Myra: You need to go back there and tell Sally that Harry started it

John Paul: What's the point

Suddenly the doorbell rings Cleo opens the door she pushed aside by Ste.

Ste: You hurt my boyfriend again and I swear i kill ya

John Paul: He started it he called me boring

Ste: I don't care you do not go around hitting my boy

John Paul: Well in case you forgotten Ste we were happily married a couple of months ago

Ste: I love Harry now and we're going to be together forever and there's nothing you do about it

Ste storms off slamming the door behind him

Back Lomax House, Ste enters the house and sees Harry sitting on the sofa

Ste: Don't worry it's all shorted

Harry: What did you say to him?

Ste: To get his hands off you

Harry smiles

Ste: Is anyone else home?

Harry: No it's just us too

Ste: Well in that cause

Ste pins Harry to wall and starts snogging him. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. Ste then rubs his hands down Harry's ads

Ste: Someone been working out

Harry: I had a free lesson so I thought I go to gym

Ste: It so shows

Ste and Harry fall on the sofa and start tearing the rest of their clothes off until they are naked. Meanwhile outside

Leela: I still can't believe Grace throw us out stupid cow!

Tegan: The lights are on I thought you said Peri was around her mates

Leela: She must of got back early

Leela finds her keys from her handbag and opens the door they are shocked to see Harry and Ste on top of each other having sex

Tegan : Oh my god!

Ste sees Leela and Tegan and gets off Harry they are both breathing heavily

Ste: You're back early

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Myra McQueen Nicole Barber-Lane

John Paul McQueen James Sutton

Leela Roscoe Kirsty-Leigh Porter

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis


	4. Chapter 4

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Four)

It's Saturday, And Harry is looking after Leah and Lucas

Ste: Be good for Harry you two!

Leah: Bye Daddy!

Lucas: Bye Daddy

Ste kisses Leah and Lucas on the head and just about to leave when Harry grads him.

Harry: Where's my kiss?

Ste snogs Harry, Leah and Lucas look at each other and pull funny faces. Ste laughs before leaving

Harry: Who fancies lunch at McDonald's

Leah & Lucas: Yeah!

Harry: Come on that's get your jackets on

An Hour later, Harry, Leah and Lucas are at McDonalds. Harry comes with tray of food with two happy meals for Leah and Lucas. Harry has got with a Chicken Burger with Cola.

Leah: This better be a vegetarian burger

Harry: Don't worry it is I remembered

Leah: Daddy keeps forgetting

Harry: Daddy not really good at remembering things I know that too well

Leah smiles as she opens her Happy Meal suddenly her face drops

Harry: Don't you like your burger Leah?

Leah: I've already got Princess Peach I want Princess Daisy

Harry: Don't worry Leah I short it out

Harry gets up and goes over to counter

McDonald's Server: Can I help you sir?

Harry: My little girl wants this toy changed to Princess Daisy

McDonald's Server: Sorry sir but I can't change the toys she will have to put up with what she got

Harry: Oh come on all she wants is her toy to be changed

McDonalds's Server: Am sorry sir but there's nothing I can do

Harry: I wonder what what head office would say when they find out that some workers were swearing in front of small kids

McDonald's Server goes really pale

McDonald's Server: I go and get the replacement toy for you now sir

Harry: Thank You

The McDonald's server comes back with the toy

McDonald's Server: Here you go sir

Harry smiles and goes back to the table with Leah and Lucas

Leah: You got it

Harry: I sure have

Leah: Thanks Harry!

Leah hugs him.

Harry: That's alright Leah

Later that day Leah is jumping and singing to Frozen and Harry is playing with Lucas when Ste walks in

Leah & Lucas: Daddy!

Ste: Hello my two little monkey's how was your day with Harry?

Leah: It was great Daddy! Harry take us to McDonald's and then we come home and had lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of sweeties!

Leah and Lucas start jumping on the sofa

Ste: Harry! What am I meant to say to Amy when i bring home two hyper kids

Harry: Am sure Amy wouldn't mind

Ste: Harry! They're not meant to have sweets and fizzy drinks Amy going to hit the roof

Harry: Am sure once in awhile wouldn't hurt

Ste: Come on you two time to go home to Mummy!

Lucas: But we want to stay here

Leah: Yeah we want to stay here with you and Harry

Ste: But Mummy taking you to the fun fair tomorrow

Leah: I don't want to go to the fun fair anymore!

Ste: Sorry darling but you've got to go home me and Harry have got something planned for tomorrow

Leah: Are you two going to go on a date?

Ste: Never you mind checky

Ste leaves with Lucas and Leah leaving Harry alone he goes over to the dining table to see that Lucas has drawn a picture of him with the words "Our New Daddy" next to it. He picks it up and hangs on the fridge door before looking at once more and smiling

Credits

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Lucas Hay William Hall

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool


	5. Chapter 5

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Five)

Ste and Harry are getting ready to go around Tessie's for dinner

Leela: I think it's sweet you getting to know Harry's mum more

Ste: I love him that's why

Harry: I love you too!

Ste kisses Harry

Tegan: Get a room you too

Ste: We will do when we get to the hotel room tonight

Tegan: Too much information

Ste: Come you let's go

An hour later, Harry and Ste are lost

Ste: I thought you knew that way

Harry: I haven't been home for years it's not my fault I don't know the way

Ste: I feel like throwing the sat nev out of the bloody window

Harry: Right we need to take the next turning to join the M11 then follow the signposts to South Woodford

Ste: I thought you didn't know where to go

Harry: I lied I just wanted to see you take your anger out on the sat nav

Ste: Ha ha very funny Mr. Thompson

Half an hour later, Ste and Harry have arrived at Tessie's house

Harry: It feels weird to be back

Ste: Your place looks well posh

Harry: You won't think it's posh once you get in the house

Zoe: Harry?

Harry turns around to see a pretty woman with brown hair smiling

Harry: Zoe it's so great to see you

Zoe: It's great to see you too

Harry: How's life going for you? How's Adam?

Zoe: Am fine thanks and i don't want to talk about Adam

Harry: Why what happened

Zoe: He cheated on me saw him bed with my best mate

Ste: Wow looks like Hollyoaks isn't the only place to have dramas

Harry playfully hits Ste

Zoe: So what are you doing back here?

Harry: Going to visit my mum with my boyfriend Ste

Harry points to Ste. Zoe smiles at Ste and Ste smiles back

Zoe: Am glad your finally out and with someone

Harry: Well it was all thanks to Ste he helped me come out

Zoe: Anyway I better get going meeting the girls down the West End

Zoe hugs Harry before walking away

Ste: She reminds of Amy Challis

Harry: I know but don't tell her that because it will piss her off and believe me you don't want to that

Harry and Ste walk up the garden path holding hands and ring the doorbell

Tessie: Glad you could make it you too!

Harry: Well I couldn't miss your famous roast dinners Mum

Ste and Harry enter the house. Ste looks at pics of Harry as a baby, toddler and teenager

Tessie: Make yourself at home i'm going to make sure I haven't burned the Yorkshire puds

Ste looks at a picture of a young teenager Harry

old are you here?

Harry: About 15

Ste: You had the Justin Bieber haircut

Harry:.I know I regret it now I looked horridly

Ste: Actually I think you look cute

Harry: Really?

Ste: Yeah we're cute

Harry and Ste snog but stop when Tessie enters the room

Tessie: Don't just stop because am in the room

Later on, Harry, Ste and Tessie are sat around the table

Ste: So Tessie what do you for a living?

Tessie: Am a estate agent but before that I was a holiday reg I stopped when I was pregnant with Harry and that also where I met To..that man

Ste: So how long were you married

Tessie: For too long!

Ste and Harry laugh

Tessie: So what does he think of you two going out?

Harry: He hates it keeps trying to split us up

Tessie: That's no Surprise, When we we're first going out he caught me hugging a boy he dumped me straight there and then but he soon felt guilty when found out that the boy i was hugging was actually my cousin

Ste: That sounds so like Tony

Tessie:I don't know why Tony doesn't like you two being together you're a nice lad Ste

Harry: And good looking

Ste hits Harry playfully again

Later that afternoon

Tessie: It's great having you around

Harry: And it's been great to come home

Ste: You come around to ours i could cook you something

Harry: But you only make Beans on toast

Ste: That's not true what about that Spag Bowl I made last week

Harry: Tegan did half of it

Tessie kisses Ste and Harry and then watches them get in the car

Harry: Let's get to the hote

Credits

In Order of Appearance

Leela Roscoe Kirsty-Lee Porter

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Zoe Davies Jacqueline Jossa

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon


	6. Chapter 6

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Six)

Ste and Harry arrive at the hotel and their overnight bags at the boot. They walk into the reception

Ste: Sorry I only afford Travel Lodge

Harry: I don't care which hotel am in at least am with you

Ste: That so sweet

Ste kisses Harry. Before walking up to a woman at reception

Harry: Hi we're booked in for one night under the name Thompson and McQueen

Woman at reception : And your address please

Ste: 2 Oakdale Drive

Woman at reception: And both your dates of birth please

Ste: 30.6.1990

Harry: 12.11.1997

Woman at reception: Thank You your room number is 1345 and that's on the 3rd floor

Ste: Thankyou

Ste and Harry take the lift to the 3rd floor and find and enter their room

Harry: Wow it's a nice large ro...

Ste starts snogging Harry pining him to wall. Harry slowly undoes his shirt buttons

Harry: Is this turning you?

Ste: Fuck yeah

Harry finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Ste: Like you Calvin Klein boxers

Harry: Oh do you now would you like them even better if they were on the floor

Harry slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

Harry: Now it's your turn

Ste does the same as Harry before they fall on the bed. Ste puts on top of Harry and Ste moves his hips up and down

Harry: Oh that feels so good

Ste: I haven't even started let

Harry smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both Harry and Ste

Harry: Hotel sex is the best

Ste: You can that again

Ste goes in faster

Harry: Oh yeah Ste oh yeah

Suddenly they hear knowing at the door

Harry: I go and see who that is

Harry still breathing heavily puts his boxers back on

Ste: You look hotter with them off

Harry: Shh they can hear you

Ste: I don't care if they hear me am telling the truth

Harry smiles before opening the door

Anary Mother: Will you and your girlfriend kindly keep it down my children are trying to sleep

Harry: It's my boyfriend actually

Anary Mother: What?

Harry: Got a problem with that have you?

Anary Mother: Of course not I just want you to keep the noise down

Harry: Listen sweetheart I love my boyfriend and if I want to sex with him I can be as loud as i like so why don't you and your kids learn to live with it

Harry slams the door in the woman

Ste: Nicely done Haz

Harry: Now let's get back to what we were doing

Harry takes his boxers off again before joining Ste on the bed

The next day Harry and Ste are return to Hollyoaks and enter the Lomax House. Where they see Leah drawing on the kitchen table

Ste: What's Leah doing here?

Tegan: No idea Amy dropped her off a hour ago didn't say why

Ste: You alright Princess

Leah doesn't answer Ste and carries on drawing

Ste: How about I make my your Fav veg burger

Harry: It's not homemade you buy it from the Price Slice

Ste: Harry your not helping

Harry laughs and goes to the fridge to get a drink

Ste: So how about um?

Leah carries on blanking Ste

Tegan: I think something up with her she didn't answer me neither

Ste: Well maybe she answer if I get her Fav ice cream from Price Slice

Tegan: I come with you were out of milk

Ste and Tegan leave. Leaving Harry and Leah alone

Harry: I like your pictures

Leah: Harry can I tell you a secret?

Harry: Of course you can

Leah: Am getting bullied

End of Part Six

Cast

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Leah Barnes Ela-May Dermican


	7. Chapter 7

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Seven)

Carrying on from Part Six

Harry: Who's bullying you?

Leah: Amber Walker and her twin sister Megan they bully because they know Daddy gay

Harry: And have you told your teacher?

Leah: Yeah but Amber and Megan keep on doing it

Harry: Why I speak to your headteacher when you go back to school tomorrow?

Leah: Yes please Harry

Ste: Okay I tell Daddy when he gets back

Leah: I don't want him to know

Harry: Okay I promise I wouldn't tell him

The Next Day

Ste: Come on Leah time for school

Harry: Why don't I take her for a change

Ste: But you have Sixth Form

Harry: Don't worry I've plenty to get to school

Ste: Okay that great

Ste kisses Harry.

Ste: Have a good day at school won't you

Leah: I will

An hour later, Harry and Leah are waiting to see the headteachr

Leah: What if she doesn't believe me

Harry: Of course she's going to believe you

Mrs Williams: Hello i'm Mrs Williams you must be Mr. McQueen

Harry: Actually i'm his boyfriend Harry Thompson

Mrs Williams: Well please come thought Mr. Thompson so can discuss the solution

Harry and Leah enter Mrs Williams's office. Harry and Leah on chairs opposition her

Mrs Williams: So Leah I've heard you've been bullied by Amber and Megan Walker

Leah: Yeah they are

Mrs Williams: And what short of things are they saying to you?

Leah: They're calling me a "Freak" and they're saying that social services will take me away because Daddy is gay

Mrs Williams: Okay Leah am going to speak to Amber and Megan and they both will be banned from going out to play at break for 2 weeks

Harry: Is that all?! You're not going to expel them

Mrs Williams: Am afraid we can not expel them without evidence Mr Thompson

Harry: So you're saying Leah lying

Mrs Williams: Of course not Mr. Thompson we just need evidence to back up what Leah is saying before we expel them

Harry: Come on Leah

Harry and Leah leave Mrs Williams's office

Harry: Here's my number put in your phone so you can call me if you want to be picked up

Leah: Thanks Harry

Harry: Don't listen to them you're not a freak

Leah watches Harry walk out of the school

Later that day, Harry is in English with Mrs. Osborne

Nancy: So how do you think Lady Macbeth is feeling in this scene. I want you to write a 1 paged essay on how would be feeling if you were in her shoes

Suddenly Harry receives a text from Leah saying "I've been in a fight with Amber and Megan :("

Harry: Oh crap

Nancy: I beg your pardon Harry?

Harry: Sorry Mrs I've just realised I got the densit can I go

Nancy: Of course and remember to sign out at reception

Harry: I will

Harry leaves the classroom and heads to Leah's school. There Harry sees a woman with blonde hair wearing a Leopard print coat, huge earrings and lots of makeup

Miss Walker: So you're him

Harry: Am sorry

Miss Walker: You're the father well I say father you're not exactly one if you're gay are you

Harry: Actually i'm his boyfriend

Miss Walker: Well that's even worse

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Miss Walker: People like you shouldn't be able to have kids

Harry: Shut up you homophobic cow!

Miss Walker: What did you just call me

Harry: Someone doesn't like the truth

Mrs Williams: Mr Thompson and Miss Walker please I will not let you have argument in front of the whole school. Now if you would come with me your daughters are in my office were their going to tell us what happened

Harry and Miss Walker walk into Mrs Williams's office. Leah sees Harry and hugs him

Mrs Williams: Right Leah can tell us what happened?

Leah: I was playing hop scotch when Amber and Megan came over and pushed me and called me a "Freak" and started to saying horridly things about my Daddy

Mrs Williams: Is this true Amber and Megan

Amber: No miss she's lying

Megan: Yeah she pushed us and called us "Fat Cows"

Miss Walker: See tolded you that my girls were telling the truth she's the one who lying

(Miss Walker points to Leah)

Harry: The only people who are lying are your daughters

Miss Williams: What did you just say about my girls

Suddenly someone enters the office

Mrs Potter: Sorry to interrupt you Mrs Williams but i have Charlie Osborne outside he's says he recorded the fight on his smartphone

Mrs Williams: Thank you Mrs Potter sent him in

Charlie comes in and goes to Mrs Williams and gives her his smartphone

Charlie: It's under recordings Mrs

Mrs Williams: Yes Charlie I do know how to use a smartphone thankyou

Charlie: Can I go Miss?

Mrs Williams: No I want you to stay here

She finally finds the recording

Mrs Williams: Let's see who's telling the truth

She presses play

Megan: Ow Leah

Amber: Or should we say "Freak Girl"

Leah: Leave me alone!

Amber: My Daddy and brother have said they're going to find your Daddy and beat him up

Megan: Yeah people like your Daddy should be locked up

Mrs Williams stops recording

Mrs Williams: I think we've heard effort , Amber and Megan you're expelled

Miss Walker: How do you know that boy didn't mess with the recording

Harry: Oh such accept that your daughters are bullies

Mrs Williams: Mr Thompson is right it's your daughters who are bullies they are both expelled

Miss Walker: Come on girls let's go

Mrs Williams: Thank you Charlie for helping us out

Charlie: That's okay can I go now?

Mrs William: Yes you can sweetheart

Later on outside the school

Harry: Come let's get some ice cream

Leah smiles as they get into a car and drive off

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Mrs Williams Rebecca Front

Nancy Osborne Jessica Fox

Miss Walker Rita Simons

Amber Walker Nelly Currant

Megan Walker Gwen Currant

Charlie Osborne Charlie Behan


	8. Chapter 8

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Nine)

Leela comes to see Cameron, Harry and Ste are all shirtless

Tegan: What is this national topless day

Cameron: Don't pretend you don't like what you see

Harry and Ste look at each and laugh

Tegan: I am really not looking forward to my night shift me treating the teengers that get drunk out their ass

Harry: Are working the whole of the night?

Tegan: Yeah why do you ask?

Harry: Oh no reason

Tegan: Well am going to bed I need some after the night am going to have

Ste: Right I better go and pick Leah she wants to go to the cinema

Harry: Wish I could go with you

Ste: You go and enjoy your lads day out with Zack

Harry: I love you!

Ste: I love you too!

Ste and Harry snog, Ste then leaves the room

Cameron: Oh Harry I love you

Leela: I love you too Ste

They start making kissing sounds

Harry: Shut up

Harry leaves the house heading to Zack's house

At Zack's House

Zack: How are going with you and Ste?

Harry: Fine am so happy to be with

Zack: I bet you are your snogging his face off every time you're with him

Harry: Anyway let's play Fita am going to kick your ass

Zack: Not if I do it finish

Later that day Harry is setting the dinner up for a romantic meal

Tegan: What's all this?

Harry: Am going to make a romantic meal for Ste

Leela: That so sweet

Harry: Right am going to the Hutch to get the ingredients

Leela: I don't think Tony going to be happy when he finds out

Harry: I asked Diana she said it would be okay

Leela: Make you wash up after you've finished am not cleaning up after you again

Harry enters the Hutch and goes into the kitchen he spots John Paul and gives him the evils. John Paul gives him the evils back. Harry then goes into the fridge. John Paul walks into the kitchen and when Harry not looking locks Harry in the fridge.

Diana: Oh do me a flavour John Paul and lock up

John Paul: Of course I will Diana

Diana: Thanks John Paul you're a star

John Paul switches off all the lights. Before leaving the Hutch and locking the front door

John Paul: Enjoy your night in the fridge Harry

John Paul pulls an evil smile before walking off into the distance.

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Leela Lomax Kirsty-Lee Porter

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

John Paul McQueen James Sutton

Diane Hutchison Alex Fletcher


	9. Chapter 9

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Nine)

Ste enters the Lomax House and sees that the dining table has been made all romantic. He sees a note on the kitchen worktop he opens the note and reads what's inside "Hiya handsome, Sit down and relax am making your favourite, then we can go upstairs for some fun xxxx". Ste smiles as he fixes his hair in the mirror and undoes some of the buttons of his shirt. He then sits down at the table.

Ste: You can stop hiding now gorgeous am home!

Ste waits a couple of minutes and texts Harry. He is shocked when his phone buzzes at the other side of the room.

Meanwhile back at the Hutch. Harry is kicking the door

Harry: I know this is you John Paul you're in big trouble once i get out

Back at the Lomax House. Peri walks in

Peri: Don't worry i'm just dropping something off so I won't be ruining your and Harry's romantic night

Ste: Do you know why Harry is?

Peri: I saw him going into the Hutch about a hour ago

Ste: Oh god!

Ste runs out of the house and Peri follows

Peri: Ste what's happened

Ste: I saw John Paul closing the Hutch he must've seen Harry in there and locked him in purpose

Peri: How do you know he's done it on purpose

Ste: Because he hates as being together

Peri: You can't kick the door down Diana and Tony will go mad

Ste: I don't care Peri my boyfriend is trapped in there and am getting him out, Will you keep a look out

Peri: But am meant to be meeting Tom, Alfie and Jade in town

Ste: If you help me I will get you tickets to see the The Vamps

Peri: Really

Ste: Yes I promise I order them first thing in the morning

Peri: Thanks Uncle Ste

(Hugs him)

Ste: You can thank me later right now we need to get Harry out

Ste breaks down the door in one hit

Peri: Wow that didn't take long

Ste: When this place was built Diana brought the cheapest doors you could get so that's why it came down so easily

Peri and Ste enter the Hutch and start looking around for Harry.

Peri: I think I hear someone it's coming from the kitchen

Peri and Ste enter the kitchen and hear Harry kicking the door

Ste: Don't worry gorgeous i'm getting you out

Ste undoes the lock on the fridge door and opens it. Harry hugs Ste

Harry: Am so glad you found me

Ste: John Paul is going to pay for this

Harry: How did you know it was John Paul

Ste: I saw him lock up the Hutch if I knew what he had done I would of saved you right away

Peri: Can I go and mets the guys now

Ste: Of course thanks for helping out Peri

Peri: No problem Uncle Ste

Ste: Now you can go home and start cooking our meal while I go and short out John Paul

Harry: Don't be too long

Ste: I won't

Ste and Harry both leave the Hutch.

Harry: What about the door?

Ste: Oh we can blame on some kids

Harry laughs as they go their separate ways with Ste heading towards the McQueen's and Harry heading back to the Lomax's

Meanwhile at the McQueen's

Cleo: What you guys watching?

John Paul: Titanic

Cleo: But you've seen that film about 200 times already

John Paul: You can never get bored of Titanic can you Mum?

Myra: No you sure can't

Suddenly Ste rushes into the house and grads John Paul

Ste: I know it was you

John Paul: What are you talking about Ste?

Ste: Your the one who locked Harry in the fridge at the Hutch

Cleo: How could you John Paul, Harry my best friend

John Paul: I didn't know Harry was in there

Ste: Please just leave me and Harry alone

John Paul: Okay and say to Harry am sorry for me

Ste: If you want to say sorry to him say it to his face

Ste leaves the McQueens

Back at Lomax House, Ste returns home to see Harry cooking the meal naked wearing just a Apron. Ste checks Harry out and wolf whistles

Ste: Nice ass

Harry: Through you like it, This apron will be coming off once we've finished eating

Ste: Why not take it off now

Harry: Oh someone keen

Ste: It's my fault I get turned on

Harry: While the lasagne is cooking in oven let's make love

Ste: You don't need to ask me twice

Harry undoes his apron so he's completely naked.

Ste: Um look at that sixpack

Harry and Ste run upstairs hand in hand.

The Next Day, Harry comes down in just a towel and goes over to Ste who on the laptop.

Harry: I am not going to see the Vamps

Ste: It's for you silly it for Peri

Two tickets come out of the printer he collects them and puts on the worktop

Harry: So what did you enjoy the most last night my lasagne or the sex?

Ste: I think you know the answer to that

Ste and Harry snog just as Cameron comes down

Cameron: Get a room you two

Ste: We did have a room before you came down

Cameron: Well for sorry for wanting my breakfast Stephen

Cameron faces drops when he sees the tickets for Peri

Ste: What's the matter Cam?

Cameron: Who got Peri these tickets?

Ste: Me she really wanted to go

Cameron: Am not letting my little girl go all the way to London on alone

Ste: For god shake Cameron it's tickets to see a boy band it's not like I've giving her tickets for free pole dancing lessons

Cameron: Well knowing you Ste you probably would do that

Harry: Leave him alone he was only helping out his niece

Cameron: Am not being funny Harry but this has nothing to do with you

Harry: You're having a go at my boyfriend so has got something to do with me

Cameron: What are you going to do throw a textbook at me

Harry hits Cameron he falls to the ground.

Later that day

Tegan: Oh for God shake the washing machine stopped working

Leela: We will have to get a man in

Ste: Well get it sorted quickly mine and Harry's uniform needs washing

Tegan: I phone them up now

Meanwhile outside, Cameron having a walk in the village when he dumps into a young man with brown hair.

Cameron: Ha watch where you're going

Dan: Sorry am just trying to find someone

Cameron: Who are you trying to find?

Dan shows a picture of Harry to John Paul

Dan: So do you know him?

Cameron: For the matter of fact I do

Dan: Great so where can I find him?

Cameron: Do you see that house with the blue door he lives there

Dan: Thanks mate

Cameron: No problem

That afternoon Harry is the Magic Bean when John Paul comes over to him

John Paul: Harry can I have a word

Harry: What do you want John Paul?

John Paul: Am sorry for locking in the fridge looking back at it now it was very childish

Harry: You've got the right

John Paul: So do you forgive me

Harry: Yeah

John Paul: Thanks Harry

Harry: And am sorry for what I said in English I will go to see Miss St. Claire in the morning and tell her what happened

John Paul: No need Harry she give me my job back

Harry: That's great news Mr. McQueen

John Paul smiles and leaves the Magic Bean

Later that day, Harry enters the Lomax House

Harry: Am back from football I thought I make Chicken Tikka

Dan: Sounds nice can I have some?

Harry freezes before turning around to face Dan.

Harry: Dan?

Dan: Hello Harry

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Peri Lomax Ruby O'Donnell

Cleo McQueen Nadine Mulkerrin

John Paul McQueen James Sutton

Myra McQueen Nicole Barber-Lane

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Porter

Dan Aughton Harry Reid


	10. Chapter 10

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Ten)

Dan: Aren't you going to say hello

Harry: What are doing here?

Dan: To see you of course and to get my revenge

Harry: Why can't you get over it happened nearly two years ago

Dan: I wonder if your boyfriend knows about how you got me expelled

Harry: Sorry I was just a stupid little boy back then

Dan: But you reported still reported me

Harry: Am sorry about getting you expelled

Dan: Sorry isn't good effort it's time for my revenge

Dan gets out a gun and shots Harry he takes the impact and falls to the ground.

Dan: It was nice seeing you again Harry

Dan leaves giving an evil smile

20 minutes later, Ste returns home

Ste: Oh Harry you never guess what Diana and Simone had a cat fight it's great

Ste stops speaking when he sees that Harry isn't moving

Ste: Harry!

Credits

In Order of Appreance

Dan Black Harry Reid

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson


	11. Chapter 11

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Eleven)

Following on from Part Ten

Ste: Don't worry i'm going to phone for an ambulance

Ste gets out his phone and calls for an ambulance.

Ste: Ambulance please 4 Oakdale Drive Hollyoaks and hurry up my boyfriend been shot

10 minutes later, At the Lovedays

Simone: There's an ambulance outside

Louis: What have I told you about being nosey come away for the window

Simone: It's Harry

Zack: What! Am going to see if he's okay

Simone: No you're not we're having dinner in 5 minutes

Zack: I just reheat it in the microwave when I get back

Simone: No you're not your going to sit with your family and have your tea

Zack: But he's my best mate I want to see if he's okay

Zack leaves and goes over to the ambulance

Zack: Ste what's happened?

Ste: He's been shot

Zack: But by who?

Ste: I don't know but whoever it is they're going to have me to answer to!

At the Hopsital

Tegan: What's happened?

Ste: Harry been shot

Tegan: Harry can you hear me it's Tegan

Ste: Is he alive?

Tegan: Yes but he's lost a lot of blood we will need to take tests to see if there's anything else wrong with him

Tegan wheels Harry into a room and with the help of Kim they get him into on a hopsital bed.

Kim: You can go now Ste by the time you're back tomorrow we would of done the tests

Ste: Am not going anywhere i'm not leaving him

Tegan: But you need your sleep

Ste: I don't care am staying with him if you like it or not

Tegan: Okay I go make up the visitors bed for you

Ste goes over to Harry

Ste: Don't worry Haz everything going to okay I'm not leaving your side

Ste kisses Harry's forehead. When Tegan comes in with the hospital bed and PJs

Tegan: I know these look like PJs that grandad onces but it's all I could find

Ste: Thanks Tegan

Tegan: That's okay, We run the tests in the morning you try and get some sleep in the meantime

Tegan smiles before leaving the hospital room.

Ste: I love you Harry Thompson

Ste gives Harry another kiss on the forehead before stripping into the PJs and getting in the bed.

The next morning Harry wakes up to see Ste sitting next to him smiling

Ste: Morning sleeping beauty

Harry: Have you been here all night?

Ste: Yep I wanted to be with you

Harry: Your so sweet

Ste and Harry snog but pull away when Tegan enters the room

Tegan: Morning Harry how are you feeling?

Harry: Fine thanks

Ste: When are you going to take these tests on Harry?

Tegan: We can't fit Harry in until 4.00 this afternoon

Ste: But that's 8 hours from now!

Harry: Well done you worked that out without using your fingers

Ste hits Harry playfully and Harry smiles

Tegan: So sorry but that's the earliest time we can do

Harry: Don't worry about it Tegan it's fine

Later that afternoon Ste and Harry are surprised when Leela arrives with Leah and Lucas

Leah: Harry! Daddy!

Ste: You okay my Cheeky monkeys

Leela: I thought they could keep you company while you wait to have your tests

Harry: Thanks Leela

Leah: Harry what happened to you?

Harry: I was shot

Leah: By who?

Harry: None you know Leah

Lucas: I made this card for you Harry

Gives Harry a get well card

Leah: You spelled Harry's name wrong it's H.A.R.R.Y not H.A.A.R.R..Y

Lucas: But Cameron said it was spelled right

Leah: Then Cameron a rudish speller then

Ste: Leah!

Harry and Leela laugh

Leah: Daddy can we have Fish Fingers for tea tonight Daddy?

Ste: Okay then

Harry: How about Frankie and Bennys

Leah & Lucas: Yeah we love Frankie and Bennys

Harry: That's shorted then

Leela: But how do you know that you're going to be discharged tonight

Harry: Am fine there's nothing wrong with me he only shot me once

Tegan: We're ready for you now

Tegan wheels Harry out of the room and along the corridor

20 minutes later

Lucas: Is Daddy Harry going to be okay?

Ste: Of course he will

Lucas: Good I really like Harry

Leah: I like him too!

Ste: Me three

Tegan then brings Harry back

Tegan: So the bullet did no lasting damage but he did hurt his head quite hard on the table when he fall to the ground apart from that he's fine

Ste: So does mean he can go home

Leah: Yep you're free to go

Harry: Come on let's head to Frankie and Bennys

Ste, Harry, Lucas and Leah all leave the hospital holding hands

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Simone Loveday Jacqueline Boatswain

Louis Loveday Karl Collins

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Kim Butterfield Daisy Wood-Divans

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Porter

Lucas Hay William Hall


	12. Chapter 12

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twelve)

Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas arrive at Frankie and Bennys to see it's packed with people.

Ste: Hi table for four please

Waitress: It's going to a bit of a wait

Ste: How long is that wait?

Waitress: About half an hour to an hour

Harry: We're not waiting that long

Waitress: Sorry sir it is Sunday lots of families decide to come here for a family meal

Harry: Come on let's go

Ste: I can't believe she couldn't get us in

Harry: The Dog!

Ste: I know you're angry that we didn't get a table but you can't call that waitress a dog!

Harry: No I mean we can try the dog at the pond

Ste: I suppose it's better than going back and cooking something

Lucas: I wanted to go Frankie and Bennys

Ste: Don't worry we go there soon I promise you

The Next Day, Harry is at Sixth Form with Cleo, Zack and Holly

Cleo: Still can't believe that someone would do such a thing

Zack: Can you remember what happened?

Harry: Not really all that I can remember is the sound of the gun and then I woke up to see Ste smiling at me

Holly: I think it's so sweet that Ste stayed by your side for the whole time you were in Hospital

Harry: It just goes to show how much he loves me

Holly: I wish Jason would pay more attention to me at the moment all he cares about is he's police work

Zack: At least you've got someone

Harry: I thought you were going with Theresa McQueen

Zack: She dumped me on Saturday and yesterday I caught her snogging Freddie Roscoe what has he got which I haven't got

Harry: Good looks

Holly and Cleo laugh

Zack: Oh very funny Harry

Cleo: Does any want to get something for the canteen?

Zack: Me am starving after that IT lesson

Cleo: You spent half the lesson looking at pictures of Megan Fox when Miss St. Claire wasn't looking

Harry: Oh Zack Loveday you badboy

Cleo: You coming with us Harry?

Harry: No I need to get something from my locker I meet you there

Cleo, Holly and Zack enter the canteen while Harry goes in the other director towards his locker. He opens his locker when hears someone come up behind him put his arms around him.

Ste: Hello gorgeous boy

Harry: What are you doing here?

Ste: What's your next lesson?

Harry: Maths with Mr Loveday

Ste: How about a lesson teached by me it's called "How to seduce my sexy boyfriend"

Harry: I love the sound of that

Ste: Then let's go home then so we can start the lesson

Harry: But I've got to sign out before I leave the building

Ste: Already done it

Harry and Ste run out of the Sixth Form.

Ste and Harry enter their bedroom snogging each other

Ste: Your first task is take your shirt off

Harry takes his shirt off with Ste looking up and down at him

Ste: I love your sixpack that's a A* for you

Harry: You're starting to get one too

Ste: I've been going to the gym with Tegan

Harry: It's really shows

Later Harry and Ste are on top of each other making love when Harry phone goes off

Ste: Leave it!

Harry: It's Zack he might have something to say about sixth form

Ste: Well make it quick I've only just started with you Mr. Thompson

Harry answers the phone while Ste is kissing Harry's neck

Harry: You alright mate

Zack: Where did you get off to you missed Maths

Harry: Oh I had a poorly tummy

Ste runs his hands down Harry's ads

Zack: Harry what's the matter I can hear lots of heavy breathing

Ste grads the phone from Harry

Ste: The reason why you can hear heavy breathing is because am shagging your best mate

Zack: Um….okay

Ste: I would hang up if I was you unless you want to hear me going at it with your best mate

Zack hangs up and Ste throws phones the floor

Harry: I can't believe you said that

Ste: Well it got him off the phone didn't it, Unless you don't want to sex with me anymore

Harry: Of course I do

Ste: Then let's finish what we started

The Next Day, Harry comes downstairs where he pauses at the place where he was shot and suddenly has a flashback

Ste: Morning handsome

Harry: It was Dan he tried to shot me

Ste: Who's Dan?

Harry: A boy from my old boarding school he came here to get his revenge

Ste: Why what did you do?

Dan: He tried to kiss me and I reported him it was back when I didn't want to people to know I was gay

Ste: But how did he get in I locked the door before I lefted for work

Cameron: I let him in

Cast

In order of appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Lucas Hay William Hill

Cleo McQueen Nadine Mulkerrin

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachine

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore


	13. Chapter 13

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Thirteen)

Following from the last chapter

Ste: Why did you let a strange in to our house?

Cameron: He said he knewn Harry how was I meant to know that he wanted to kill him

Ste: Well you still don't let him in the house alone

Leela: Ste it wasn't Cameron's fault

Cameron: Leela right so back off Stephen

(Ste goes to hit Cameron but is stopped by Harry)

Harry: Ste just leave it

The Next Morning Peri, Ste, Cameron, Tegan and Leela all having breakfast when Harry comes down shirtless.

Harry: Morning all

Cameron: Would it kill you to put a shirt on Harry!

Ste: Why should he put a shirt on when he's got a gorgeous six-pack like that!

Cameron: Well some of us are trying to have our breakfast

Ste: Oh grow up Cameron my Leah behaves better than you

Leela: Can you two stop fighting for one minute

Cameron: Ste started it

Ste: See this what I mean he acts like a toddler

Cameron:.I'm going out for breakfast

Ste: Don't hurry back!

Tegan, Harry and Peri laugh

Later that day Peri is getting ready for their Vamps Concert

Jade: Am so excited I couldn't sleep last night

Peri: Me neither

Cameron: Am still not happy about this

Peri: Dad am going 16 now

Ste: Yeah let her live her life

Cameron: This has nothing to with you Ste

Harry: He's looking out for her

Cameron: You can shut up too!

(Gets right in Cameron's face)

Ste: None tells my boyfriend to shut up

Cameron: Oh am so scared Ste

Ste: You should be scared because if you mess with my boyfriend you have to go through me!

Ste and Cameron are just about to fight when Leela comes down wearing a green dress with her hair curled.

Ste: Where are two going?

Cameron: It's none of your business

Leela: Cameron taking me to that posh restaurant in town

Cameron: You see Ste at least I can take my partner to restaurants other than Weatherspoons

Cameron leaves with Leela. While Peri and Jade leave a couple of minutes later.

Ste: I so want to punch him!

Harry: You're not the only one

Tegan: Don't listen to him

Ste: What are you doing tonight Tegan?

Tegan: I think I might just stay in bed and have a Friends marathon

Ste: Why don't you go out to that new nightclub

Tegan: Are you trying to get rid of me Stephen

Ste: Of course not, You get to lick cream off a stripper

Tegan: Okay I go

Tegan leaves the house.

Ste: Talking about licking cream off a stripper i wouldn't mind doing same to you

Harry: I go and get some cream from the Price Slice then

Harry leaves the house and heads to the Price Slice and comes minutes with a shopping bag in his hand

Harry: Got the cream

Ste: Great!

Harry strips off into his boxers and lays on the bed while Ste puts cream all over Harry's body.

Ste: I can't wait for this

Ste starts licking the cream off Harry's body

Ste: Cream has never tasted better

Harry: Maybe I can do it to you soon

Ste: Maybe tomorrow night if you behave

Harry: Am always well behaved

Ste: Less talking and more action

Harry: If you say so

Ste: You won't be needing these

Slowly takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor. He gets on top of Harry and moves his hips up and down.

Harry: Harder Ste Harder!

Ste: Are you sure?

Harry: Of course i want to feel the pressure

Ste goes harder with Harry enjoying it.

Later that night, Ste and Harry break apart breathing heavily after having wild sex

Ste: God that was amazing

Harry: It sure was

Ste: Sex is way more better with you then it was with John Paul

Harry: Good

Ste smiles as they snog

The Next Day, Ste and Harry are picking up Leah and Lucas from school

Leah: Daddy can I play with Lily

Ste: Stay where I can see you and look after your little brother aswell

Miss Newman: Hi are you Leah's father?

Ste: Yes I am who are you?

Miss Newman: Am Miss Newman Leah's teacher

Ste: But Leah's teacher is Mrs Williams

Miss Newman: Am afraid she had to leave us her husband recently died

Ste: Poor woman

Miss Newman: Am afraid Leah is falling behind with her work

Ste: I thought she was doing…

Leah & Lucas: Daddy!

Ste looks around to see that two men in hoodies have graded Leah and Lucas and are putting them in the back of a van. While Ste and Harry run after the van. Miss Newman runs ahead and gets in the van just in time before it speeds off

Miss Newman: How did I do?

Dan: You do fine Lauren am proud to call you my sister

Lauren: Thanks bro

Dan looks at Leah and Lucas who have been tired up in the back of the van by the other boy in the hoddie.

Dan: Don't worry kids we're taking you on a little journey

Dan looks at Lauren and the other boy and they both laugh

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Leela Roscoe Kirsty-Lee Porter

Jade Alright Kassius Nelson

Peri Lomax Ruby O' Donnell

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Lucas Hay William Hall

Miss Newman/Lauren Augton Lacey Turner

Dan Aughton Harry Reid


	14. Chapter 14

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Fourteen)

Ste: Come on let's go after them

Harry: But we don't where they've gone?

Ste: If I drive first effort we be able to caught up with them

Harry: I think it be best if we phone the police

Ste: No am leaving to the police am going to find our kids on our own

Harry: Don't worry we find our kids alive

Ste gets in the car and drives off as fast as he can to caught up with the van

Lauren: Um Dan their catching up with us

Dan: Looks like we've got a little chase on our hands

Dan drives faster with Ste doing the same, Dan takes a spark left turn leading them to a forest. They get out of the van and lead Lucas and Leah into the forest

Lauren: Do you think we're going a bit too far I mean their innocent kids

Dan: Ask no questions and do what I say

Lauren: Sorry Dan

Meanwhile Ste and Harry caught up them up and see the van parked up by the side of the forest

Harry: They must of taking them into the forest

Ste: Leah! Lucas!

Leah & Lucas: Daddy!

They run off but Dan grads them. Leah kicks Dan in the balls and Leah and Lucas run off

Dan: Well don't just stand there get after them!

Leah: Daddy!

Ste: Leah!

Leah and Lucas see Harry and Ste and run and hug them.

Ste: Our my little angels thank goodness you're alive

Dan: Ahh how sweet

Harry: Dan!

Dan: Hello again Thompson

Ste: Hang on your Dan the one that tried to attack my boyfriend

Dan: Yes and this time am actually going to kill him for real

Leah gets in front of Harry

Leah: Please don't kill Harry he's my new Daddy!

Dan: You really think i'm going to listen to you little girl

Ste: Leah come back to Daddy

Dan: So Ste it looks like you're going to your lose your boyfriend and your daughter

Suddenly a gunshot is heard Dan takes the impact and falls to the ground dead. A shocked Ste and Harry look at Lauren who is holding the gun

Lauren: Leave, Go home and never speak about this to anyone

Leah, Lucas, Ste and Harry all the forest and head back to the car

Later that night back at home Ste and Harry are cuddled up in bed

Ste: I don't know what I do if I lost you

Harry: Well you're never going to lose me

Ste: I love you Harry Thompson. You, Leah and Lucas are only people I need

Harry: Me too!

Ste and Harry snog before slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Lauren Black Lacey Turner

Dan Black Harry Reid

Leah Barnes Ela-May Dermican

Lucas Hay William Hall


	15. Chapter 15

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Fifteen)

It's Saturday and Leah is doing her homework

Ste: How's your essay about David Cameron coming along?

Leah: Fine

Ste: I don't think this is true Leah, David Cameron had an affair with his wife's sister

Leah: I got that from Internet

Ste: How are you doing with your second task where you had to make up a rule if you were PM

Leah: I've done that aswell

Ste: If I was prime minister i would arrest everyone who eats meat, is about me and Harry Leah?

Leah: No just you, Harry said he will stop eating meat from on

Ste: Or did he now

Harry: I could do it

Ste: I would love to see you try

Lucas: Daddy can you play football with me?

Ste: Sorry but am helping your sister with her homework

Harry: I take him

Lucas: Come on Harry

Harry and Lucas leave the flat. 20 minutes later outside

Harry: Good save mate

Lucas: Your good, Daddy rubbish at football

Harry: Well you're lucky that you've got me to play with

Holly: Harry you've got to help me my computer is acting is weird

Harry: Robbie must of been downloading porn again

Holly gives Harry a worried look

Harry: That was a joke

Holly: Please help me my essay on TS Eliot needs to be in first thing in the morning

Harry: Okay but it have to be quick

Harry goes off with Holly, Lucas starts bouncing the ball outside Price Slice, Simone comes out and goes over to Lucas

Simone: Will you bounce your ball somewhere else please

Lucas blanks Simone and keeps bouncing the ball

Simone: Am trying to rearrange my stock I can't focus with you bouncing your ball every 5 seconds

Lucas still blanks Simone

Simone: Are you listening to me?

Lucas even still blanks Simone

Simone: Right that's it

Simone grads the ball from Lucas and marches back into Price Slice. She locks the door and changes the shop sign from "Open to closed". Lucas bangs on the door while Simone plays music as loud as she can to block out Lucas's banging and shouting. Harry then comes out of Holly's flat to see what's going on

Lucas: Daddy Harry that mean lady in there stole my ball and she won't give it back

Harry: Don't worry Lucas I short this out

Simone opens the door when he sees Harry at the door

Lucas: Give back my ball now!

Simone: No!

Harry: Oh come on Simone he was only having some fun

Simone: I raised Zack and Lisa up to be nice to grown ups, but am not surprised that he's rude with Ste as a father

Harry: I beg your pardon, Ste is great father

Simone: This boy is like his father rude pig!

Harry: Shut up you suck up old cow!

Harry pushes past Simone and grads Lucas's ball and walks towards the Lomxes House.

Lucas: Thank You Daddy Harry that lady was really mean

Harry: That's okay Lucas she had it coming to her

The Next Day Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas are at a soft ball play centre

Lucas: Can me and Leah go and play now

course and stay safe

(Harry leans in to snog Ste but he pulls away)

Ste: Not here there's children watching

Harry: Like that's ever stopped us before

Ste smiles and leans in and kisses Harry. Harry turns the kiss into a snog they pull away when they see that someone is watching them

Harry: Why you take a picture it will last longer

The person walks away and Starry start snogging again

Meanwhile Leah is playing. When a small boy is blocking access to the sliders

Leah: Can you move please

Little Boy: No I don't let girls through because they smell

Leah: That's a really babyish thing to say girls are just like boys

Little Boy: And also I don't let fat girls though either

Leah pushes the little boy he goes head first down the slide

Little Boy: Mummy that girl pushed me!

The Little Boy comes over with his Mum

Boy's Mother: Are you the father to this little girl?

Harry: Yeah I am

Boy's Mother: Your daughter pushed my son down the slide he near cracked his head open

Harry: How can he of cracked his head open there are soft mats everywhere

Boy's Mother: I would like your daughter to say sorry to my son

Harry: More like your son should say sorry he called her fat

Boy's Mother: Well he was only telling the truth

Harry: If you say one more bad thing about my daughter i will get one of those balls and shove it right up your ass do you understand?

The Boy's Mother doesn't respond and instead looks horrified

Harry: So have you got any else to say?

Boy's Mother: Come darling let's get something to eat

Harry high fives Leah as they watch the boy and his mother walk off

Later that night. In Harry and Ste's room

Ste: I've got a present for you

Harry: Oh really you're so full of surprises Stephen

Ste: I tolded you not to call me that!

Harry laughs as he opens the present to see some weights

Harry: Wow thanks Ste

Ste: Now you can flex your biceps right here where I can watch

Harry: I might have a bit of a workout right now

Ste: Oh there's a rule at Ste's gym you have to workout shirtless

if they're the rules

Harry takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. He starts to workout Ste is on the bed looking up and down at Harry.

Ste: This is making me feel so horny

Harry undoes his jeans and throws on the floor he starts to workout again. Harry moves closer to the bed. Ste runs his hands down Harry's abs

Ste: Rock hard abs that how I like them

Harry: Am glad you enjoy them

Ste: How about a different workout the one that begins with an S

Harry: Um that's my favourite workout of them all!

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Lucas Hay William Hill

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Simone Loveday Jacqueline Boatswain


	16. Chapter 16

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Sixteen)

Harry is getting ready for sixth form

Ste: It's so boring around the house when you're at sixth form

Harry: I come and visit you at lunch

Ste: I would love that

Harry: Good

Harry and Ste snog

Ste: You better go otherwise you be late

Cameron: Have a good day at Sixth Form Harry and remember 1 plus 1 = two

Harry: Ha ha funny...not

Harry kisses Ste one final time before he leaves

At Sixth Form

Kyle: You alright Thompson

Harry: What are you doing here I throught Ms St. Claire expelled you

Kyle: Well she's given another chance

Harry: She making a big mistake

Kyle: Oh by the way Thompson thanks a lot for getting my cousins expelled from school thanks to your boyfriend's daughter snitching on them

Harry: Am not surprised they're your cousins your whole family are bullies

Kyle: My auntie Laura who are Amber and Megan's mum had a lot to say about Ste, Leah and Lucas

Harry: Well I don't want to hear it

Kyle: She said that Lucas must be gay because he loves Frozen, She thinks Leah is a thick and a spoiled brat and Ste...well she had a lot to say about him

Harry starts getting annoyed he hits his locker a couple of times to try and calm down.

Kyle: So she thinks Ste is ugly, stupid and deserves to die and couldn't agree with her more!

Harry can't take in his anger any longer and smacks Kyle. He falls to the ground

Harry: For your information Lucas is not gay, Leah is not thick she is the most kindest and smartest 8 year old I know, And my boyfriend is not ugly or stupiq he is amazing

(Harry starts hitting Kyle)

Sally: I think that's enough now Mr. Thompson

Harry let's go of Kyle

Sally: You should thank your lucky stars that the Ofsted inspectors didn't see that

Harry: Am so sorry Mrs St. Claire it wasn't my fault Kyle started it

Sally: I know I saw that whole thing which is why am letting you off.

Harry: Thank You so much Mrs St. Claire

Sally: As for Kyle Bigsby I want you to get cleaned up and out of my school for good

Kyle: Good I don't someone look likes like a drag Queen running the school anyway

Kyle walks off

Harry: He shouldn't of said Mrs that was bang out of order

Sally: I learned to Ignore people like him a long time ago

Harry: Well i better get to tutor time

Sally: What you said about Mr McQueen and his kids was really heart warming

Harry: Well I love them am not going to let someone bad mouth them

Sally: Mr. Hay and his kids are lucky to have someone like you Mr Thompson

Harry: Thanks Miss

Sally: You call me Sally but don't tell everyone else just keep it between you and me

Harry nods and walks into his form room where he sits next to Zack.

Harry: You alright mate

Zack blanks Harry as he looks the other way

Harry: Okay i'm sorry about not coming on online to play Call of duty with you but Lucas wanted to play on the Wii

Zack: It's not that, It's what you said about my mum

Harry: Oh

Zack: You called my mum a stuck up cow and all you can say is "Oh" you're not even sorry

Harry: Well she was asking for it she called Ste and Lucas rude pigs

Zack: Ste this and Ste that, that's all you ever talk about

Harry: He's my boyfriend and I love him of course am going to talk about him

Zack: Well I love Teresa but I don't go on about her all the time

Harry: She only going out with you beacause she feels sorry for you

Zack: Whatever Harry am going to sit somewhere else

Harry: Fine you do that!

Later that day, Cleo, Holly and Harry are walking back at home

Holly: I think it's sweet that you're always defending Ste

Harry: Well I love him am not letting anyone bad mouth him

Holly: Oh my god!

Cleo: What?

Holly: Look at that hunk!

Holly, Cleo and Harry all look at a tall handsome young man with black hair he is digging a hole with his shirt off

Cleo: You're right he is a hottie

Holly: What do you of him Harry?

Harry: I suppose he's alright

Cleo: He's better than alright he's tall, he's got a sixpack what more do you want?

Harry: But I love Ste

Holly: You can still say if he's hot or not

Harry: He's not my type

Cleo: He's everyone type

Harry: Am going to head home need to start some revision

Holly: Yeah me too!

Cleo: Me three

Harry walks past the lad giving him no eye contact. The lad stops dipping and stares at Harry.

Grace: Come on Jamie am not paying you to stare into space!

Jamie: Grace what's that boy name the one wearing that blue jacket

Grace: That's Harry Thompson his father owns the Hutch

Jamie: Okay thanks

Jamie checks out Harry one more time and watches him hug and kiss Ste.

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Kyle Bigsy Mitchell Hunt

Sally St. Claire Annie Wallace

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Cleo McQueen Nadine Mulkerrin

Grace Black Tamara Wall

Jamie Walters Jonny Labey


	17. Chapter 17

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Seventeen)

Harry comes down and hugs Ste

Harry: Morning handsome

Ste pulls away when Harry tries to kiss him

Harry: What's the matter?

Ste: It would of been her birthday today

Harry: What?

Ste: It's Mum's birthday today

Harry: Am so sorry i didn't know

Harry hugs Ste

Ste: I really miss her

Harry: Don't worry it's going to alright i'm here

Ste: If it wasn't for you Harry I be down the Dog drinking

Harry: Why don't we visit the grave lard and lay some flowers

Ste: That sounds like a great idea

Harry: Come on let's visit your mum

Harry and Ste hold hands as they head to the grave lard. While at the grave lard Ste lays flowers on Pauline's grave

Ste: Happy Birthday Mum I really miss you, Leah really growing up she leaves primary school in July and Lucas is growing up too, And this my boyfriend Harry you would love him if you were alive

Their is a minute silence before Harry and Ste slowly walk away from the grave lard

Later that day Harry and Ste are snogging on the sofa when the doorbell rings

Ste: I bet that Tegan she always forgetting her keys

Ste gets up and opens to door to see Zack

Ste: Oh it's you

Zack: Oh hello to you too Ste

Ste: What do you want am trying to have some alone time with my boyfriend

Zack: I want to speak to Harry I forgive him for what he said to my mum

Harry: Don't worry Zack let's forget about it and move on

Zack: Thanks Harry

Zack and Harry high five each other

Zack: I leave you two alone

Zack walks away and Harry closhes the door behind him

The Next day, Harry is waiting for Zack and Holly at the Magic Bean when Jamie walks up to Harry

Jamie: Hi i'm Jamie

Harry: Hi Jamie am Harry

Jamie: I like your shirt

Harry: Thanks

Jamie: You've got nice muscled arms I bet there's a six pack under the shirt

Harry: I beg your pardon!

Jamie: Who are waiting for anyway?

Harry: That's none of your business

Jamie: Now that's not really nice is it am only trying to be friendly

Harry: If you really want to know am waiting for my friends Holly and Zack to arrive we're going to do some revision

Jamie: Why would you do revision in a cafe?

Harry: We always do revision in here

Jamie: Here's my number call me if you want some time alone with me handsome

Jamie winks at Harry and leaves the Magic Bean. Zack comes and sits next to Harry.

Zack: Did that guy just talk to you?

Harry: Yeah he flirted with me

Zack: He firted with me too he soon stopped when I tolded him where to go

Harry: Well he can try all he wants I love Ste

Zack: I don't think cares about that!

Holly: Was that hot lad just in here?

Zack: Yeah and he flirted with me and Harry

Holly: Shame I was going to ask him out

Zack: But your with Jason

Holly: I dumped him he was being too controlling wouldn't even let me go out with Cleo, Cliene and Ellie because he thought I would get drunk and have a one night stand

Zack: So you're on the market then

Holly: Yep

Harry: Are we actually going to do any revision or just sit here chatting

Zack: Sorry Mr. Thompson

Holly laughs

Meanwhile in a flat outside Hollyoaks Jamie is on his laptop he opens a folder named "Harry" he opens it to reveal lots of pictures of him from his social network accounts. It also has pictures of him walking around the village.

Jamie: You will be mine Harry

Cast

In Order of Apprence

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Jamie Walters Jonny Labey

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham


	18. Chapter 18

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Eighteen)

Ste and Harry are in town

Ste: What are we even in here for?

Harry: I need to get some new boxers

Ste: But you look loads better without them on

Harry: And you look better without them on too!

Harry picks up a pack of boxers

Ste: You can model them for me when we get home

Harry: Why wait until we get home when i can model them for you now

Harry looks over to the changing rooms

Ste: Harry Thompson you bad boy

Harry: Do you like my bad boy attitude?

Ste: I don't like it….I love bloody love it

Ste and Harry sneak into a changing room and start snogging

Harry: It's hot in here

Harry takes his shirt off. Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: Wish I had a six pack like you

Harry: Your body perfect as it is

Ste: So are you going to model your new boxers?

Harry: I know something better we can do

Harry undoes Ste's shirt and they start making out

The next day Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas are in town when a lady comes over to them

Women: Vote to leave the EU?

Leah: If we leave the EU we won't have Eurovision

Woman: Yes that's correct but we don't really need Eurovision

Leah: What about the people who look forward to watching it every year

Woman: Well am sure they be able to get over it

Leah: What your day job?

Woman: Well it's what i'm doing now

Leah: It's not really a proper job is it talking to strangers on the street and forcing them to vote to leave the EU

Woman: Am not forcing them am just giving them some tips on why were better off out of the EU

Leah: Also you're killing trees by printing out those leaflets people just throw in the bin

Ste: Am so sorry about my daughther

(Ste pushes Leah away)

Ste: What have I told you about doing that

Leah: But she needed to tolded

Harry: I argee

Later that day Ste and Harry arrive back at the Lomaxes after taking Leah and Lucas back to Amy.

Tegan: Oh by the way Harry you're Mum phoned

Harry: Did she say what's it about?

Tegan: No just said to bring Ste with you and come to see her as soon as possible

Harry: Come on Ste let's go now

Ste:But am hungry

Harry: We can get something on the way

Ste and Harry leave the Lomaxes.

An hour later Ste and Harry arrive at Tessie's

Harry: I hope it's good news

Ste: Am sure it will

Tessie opens the door and let's Ste and Harry in. They sit down on the living room sofa.

Harry: So what did you want to tell us?

(Tessie holds a set of keys)

Tessie: I brought you two a flat

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon


	19. Chapter 19

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Nineteen)

Carrying on from the last chapter

Tessie: Well say something then

Harry: Is the flat in Hollyoaks

Tessie: No it's in the middie of the woods

Ste: What really

Tessie: No of course it's in Hollyoaks

Harry: But we wouldn't be able to pay for the rent

Tessie: Don't worry I payed the rent for a year

Ste: Thanks so mush Tessie

Tessie: That's okay sweetheart it's about time you two had a place of your own

Harry: When can we move in?

Tessie: Anytime you want

Ste: Where in Hollyoaks is this flat?

Tessie: Just above Price Slice

Harry: Thanks for this Mum I love youb

Tessie: I love you too sweetheart, Why don't you two go into town to celebrate and get drunk

Ste: That's sounds like a lovely idea

Ste and Harry leave the house holding hands.

Later that night after a wild night out, Ste and Harry are in an alleyway snogging

Ste: None here why don't we make out

Ste starts undoing Harry's shirt buttons

Harry:Someone Kean

Ste: Am always kean to make love to you

Harry: We should wait until we get to a hotel

Ste: What if I can't wait that long

Ste starts undoing more of Harry's shirt buttons

Harry: The hotel is just the corner so you won't need to wait that long

Ste: Great because i'm feeling horny

Harry: You're the only one

15 minutes later Ste and Harry enter their hotel room

Harry: This is smallest hotel room I've ever seen

Ste: Well we won't be doing a lot of sleeping will we

Harry: I suppose not

Harry and Ste start hearing banging and moaning from the other rooms

Ste: Looks like we're not the only ones who are going to be having some fun tonight

Harry: We can be louder than them

Ste: Harry Thompson you dirty boy… I love it

Harry and Ste start ripping their clothes off as they start having sex

It's 2.00 in the morning Ste and Harry are breathing heavily after having wild sex

Harry: That was bloody amazing

Ste:I think we won against next door

Harry: Good

The Next Day, At the Hug Boat Cameron at a table doing paper work when Tessie walks in

Cameron: Sorry no food until 13:00 you have to come back later

Tessie: Am not here to have lunch am here to see you Cameron Campbell

Cameron: How do you know my name

Tessie: Am Tessie Thompson Harry's mum

Cameron: Has Harry gone crying to mummy saying am bullying him

Tessie: Nice place you've got here I bet you hate to lose it

Cameron: Well that's never going to happen

Tessie: I think you find it will

Cameron: What

Tessie: Hand the Tug Boat over to me otherwise your girlfriend will find out what really happened to your brother

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore


	20. Chapter 20

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty)

Harry and Ste are moving out of the Lomaxes House

Cameron: It be nice to get a good night sleep without you two going at it

Ste: We be going at it a lot more now we've got our own place

Leela: TMI Ste!

Harry: Um sounds like fun

Ste snogs Harry

Cameron: It be nice not to see you two snogging of face of each other too!

Harry: And it be nice to not see you all the time aswell

Ste laughs and playfully hits Harry

Ste: You go on ahead I just need to get one more thing

Harry: I be waiting for you

Harry leaves the Lomaxes with his hands full of bags. While goes into his bedroom to get the rest of his things

Ste then enters their new flat to see Harry just in his boxers

Harry: I got hot

Ste: I can see that

Harry: But it's about to get even hotter in here

Ste: We can try out our new bed see how squeaky it gets

Harry: And we can moan as much as we like

Ste: It will annoy Simone downstairs

Harry: Well guess what I don't give a shit

Ste: My words exactly Harry Thompson

Later that day Harry and Ste are having dinner in the Dog when Zack walks in

Zack: So are you two having a housewarming?

Harry: That hasn't really crossed our minds

Zack: You've got to have a house warming

Harry: Okay we have on Friday night

Zack: Why not Saturday night?

Harry: Because we and Ste planned a lazy night in with a takeaway watching Britain's Got Talent

Zack: Wish I could do that do with someone

Ste: You can do that with Thresea I used to do it with her every week when X Factor was on

Zack: She dumped me again

Ste: Oh

Zack: Need to get home

Zack walks out of the Dog looking upset

Harry: Well done Ste

Ste: Sorry I didn't know they broke up I can't keep up one day they're off the another they're on

Harry laughs and kisses him softly

Harry: We should set him up with someone

Ste: Yeah but who?

Harry: What about Zoe

Ste: Who's Zoe?

Harry: My friend from school the one who you thought looked Amy Childs

Ste: Oh her, Great idea she's exactly Zack's type

Harry: Since when did you know what girls Zack likes

Ste: Well he went out with Teresa didn't he, Zoe is just like her only with brown hair and a Essex accent

Harry: I go and phone her now then

It's Friday and Ste and Harry are at the Price Slice getting things for the housewarming

Ste: Have you got any normal party food expert from all this posh food

Simone: I don't sell unhealthy food in my store

Ste: It's not about what you want it's about what your customers want

Simone: If I wanted your advice Ste I would of asked for it

Ste: You soon won't have a store if you sell the rubbish you've got at the moment

Simone: Well if you don't like what we sell here you can always go somewhere else

Ste: Am walking the way down to Tesco with heavy bags of shopping

Harry laughs as they pay for their items and leave the Price Slice. On their way back home they dump into Peri and Tom who are snogging by the folly they break apart when they see Harry and Ste are looking at them

Tom: Can I help you?

Ste: I thought you two would like to come to our house warming

Tom: Cool we come

Ste: Great we see you tonight

Later that night Harry comes down in a tight black shirt. Ste checks out Harry and wolf whistles

Ste: Looking smoking hot there Harry Thompson

Harry: Tonight you will get to take this shirt off

Ste: I can't bloody wait

Later that day the house warming is getting underway

Zack: So where's this fit bird you were telling me about?

Harry: She be here soon mate don't worry

Meanwhile at the Lomaxes Peri comes down in a pretty red dress with her hair curled.

Tegan: Why are you going you look lovely

Peri: Going to Ste and Harry's house warming with Tom

Cameron: Be home by 11.00

Peri: Dad am 16 i can come home whenever I like

Cameron: And I don't want you staying the night around Tom's neither

Peri: Whatever Dad

Peri leaves the flat

Tegan: You know what I might go to their house warming too

Tegan leaves the flat leaving Cameron alone he goes over to the fruit bowl and picks a kiwi he then pulls a evil smile.

Back at the party Zoe enters wearing a revealing dress he goes over to Harry and hugs him.

Zoe: Harry am glad that you've got a flat of your own

Harry: Thanks Zoe

Zoe: So where's this boy your were talking about he sounds hot

Ste comes with Zack

Harry: Zoe this Zack, Zack this is Zoe

Ste: We leave you two alone to talk

Ste and Harry walk away to talk to other party guests when their not looking Cameron comes in and puts some food on the table he puts a note beside it saying "Made by Tom" he then sneaks back without anyone realising

Ste: Am hungry

Harry: You're always hungry

Ste: True

Ste, Harry, Zoe, Zack, Tegan, Leela, Peri and Tom all go over to the food table. The food that Cameron cooked caughts Ste's attention

Ste: That looks yummy

Harry: Yeah it looks lush

Everyone digs into the pie. Harry's face suddenly turns a funny colour and starts breathing heavily

Ste: Haz what's the matter?

Zoe: Hang this pie kiwi in it he's allergic to them

Ste: Well someone help him! What do I need to do!

Tegan: You need to find his Epipen

Ste: But I don't know where that is

Zack: I phone for a amblence

Later Cameron looks out the window and sees that an ambulance is outside Ste and Harry's he gives a evil face. Back at the flat Kim enters and injects Harry.

Kim: There you go Harry you're going to be alright

Zoe: Who in the hell made it anyway?

Zack: Says here it was made by Tom

Ste: You idiot you know Harry can't have kiwi

Tom: But I didn't make that

Ste: Well you're the only Tom at this party so I had to be you

Tom: I swear on my mum's life it wasn't me

Zack: It's good thing I phoned an ambulance otherwise he could of died

Tom: Why don't you believe me why would I do something like that to Harry he's my mate

Peri: You did attack Alfie right in front of Mrs Osborn's class last week

Zack: Get out Tom

Tom: You can't tell me to get out this isn't your flat or house warming

Ste: Well I can tell you get out!

Tom faces Peri

Tom: You believe don't you babe

Peri: Don't call me babe and do what Uncle Ste says and get out

Tom sadly walks out the flat. Later that night Ste and Harry are alone in the new flat

Harry: I got a really naughty idea

Ste: And what is this naughty idea?

Harry: We make out in the shower

Ste: Harry Thompson you're really are turning into a dirty boy and am fucking loving it

Ste and Harry enter the shower and turn the water on they start snogging. Their clothes start to get wet and Ste stares at Harry, his abs can be seen through the wet shirt. Harry flexes his diecps which causes the slaves to tear off. He then tears off the rest of his shirt before throwing it on the floor. Ste runs his hands down Harry's abs before tearing off his own shirt off.

Ste: We should do this more often

Harry: How about we do this once a week

Ste: That's a deal handsome

Harry: That's out of here and get the bed squeaking

Ste doesn't say a word as he climbs out the shower with Harry and enter the bedroom closing the behind them

Cast

In Order of Appreance

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Ste McQueen Kieran Richardson

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Portger

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Simone Loveday Jacqueline Boatswain

Tom Cunningham Ellis Hollins

Peri Lomax Ruby O'Donnell

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Zoe Davies Jacqueline Jossa

Kim Butterfield Daisy Wood-Davis


	21. Chapter 21

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty One)

Ste, Harry and Tessie making plans for their new business

Tessie: So I was thinking a nenuo sign outside flashing the words "Starry's" that will really grab people's attention at night

Ste: Simone won't like that you know how euon friendly she is

Harry: What about having American road signs all around the walls and also get pictures of different places in New York

Tessie:See I knew you take after me when comes to fashion

Ste: It be great if we had a soda machine so customers could have as many drinks as they liked

Tessie: Another great idea keep these coming

Ste: Maybe have themed nights like Steak Night, Curry Night and Buffet Night

Harry: And open for breakfast too American Waffles with golden spryn

Ste: Sounds tasty I bit like you

Ste and Harry snog

Tessie: Come on you two love birds we still got a lot of planning to get through, Now the uniform what do you want that to be like

Ste: Well if the male waiters have six packs they should serve drinks shirtless

Tessie: I don't think a lot of customers will like that my lovely

Ste: You kidding! Have you seen what's going on under his shirt, people like him should be banned from wearing shirts

Harry goes red in the face and looks the other way

Tessie: I was thinking red t-shirts and white trousers for the man and white top and red skirt or leggings for the girls

Harry: Good idea Mum

Tessie: Wait I gotta go i'm meeting client about turning a old B&B into a gym

Ste: Your Liverpool answer to Mary Portas

Tessie smiles and leaves the Hutch. A while later

Ste:I did'nt know you could draw

Harry: Am multi talented

Ste: And your drop dead gorgeous as well

Harry: Same goes to you

Ste: Come here you

Ste grads Harry and snogs him. Ste's phone then rings he answers it

Ste: Hello! okay am going

Harry: What's happened?

Ste: That was the school Lucas is poorly so I need to pick him up

Harry: Okay I see you at home

Ste: Love ya

Harry: Love ya too

Ste leaves, Jamie comes in 5 minutes later

Jamie: Hi handsome

Harry: Oh it's you again

Jamie: Where's your boyfriend

Harry: It's none of your business

Jamie: That's not a nice thing to say

Harry: Fine if you must know he's gone to pick his son from school he's poorly

Jamie: That's what he likes you to think

Harry: I beg your pardon?

Jamie: I bet he's actually gone to a hotel and is cheating on you with another man

Harry: Ste would never do that to me he loves me

Jamie: Why don't you go out with me am younger, and fitter and have a sixpack

Harry: I don't care about any of those things I love Ste

Jamie: Maybe you change your mind if I give you a Cheeky snog

Jamie tries to snog Harry but he pulls away

Harry: Get out now!

Jamie: If you ever get bored of your boyfriend and want a bit of man meat just call me and I come running to you

Harry: Never going to happen

Jamie winks at Harry and leaves the Hutch. Later that day at the flat

Lucas: I still don't feel well

Harry: Why doesn't Daddy Harry get some ice cream

Lucas: Yeah

Harry: You stay here and I get some for you

Harry leaves the room and goes into kitchen where Ste is cooking for him, Harry and Leah

Ste: You're so good with him

Harry: Well I try my best

Ste: I make the Ice cream for Lucas, you can help Leah with her maths homework because I can't make head or tail of it

Harry sits next to Leah and helps her with her homework

Later that night outside Jamie walks into an alleyway where someone is standing

Jamie: Sorry am late

Cameron: Here are the keys to Harry and Ste's place

Jamie: How did you get your hands on these

Cameron: Ste give Tegan and Leela some spare keys

Jamie: Thanks for this mate

Cameron: Anything to see the smile come off Ste's face

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Jamie Walters Jonny Labey

Lucas Hay William Hill

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore


	22. Chapter 22

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty Two)

Ste and Harry are out shopping

Ste: Can you get some of hot tight shirts again they really show your abs off

Harry: If you want me to they come in different colours

Ste: Get every colour that way you can wear one everyday

Harry: Am bored fancy making out in the changing rooms again

Ste: I rather do it back at home that way I can moan as loud as I like

Harry: You dirty boy Ste

Ste: Not my fault I find my boyfriend so fucking attractive

Harry: If you find so attractive snog me

Ste: But there's people around

Harry: That hasn't stopped you before

Ste starts snogging Harry people walk past not even noticing while others some Give then weird looks as they walk by

Ste: And you get more of that tonight

Harry: I can't wait

Harry and Ste return to Hollyoaks to see a sign being put up outside the Tug Boat saying "Starry's: A new American diner opening June 2016"

Holly: You kept this quiet

Harry: Well it happened too quickly

Holly: You better let me and Robbie have our first meal free

Harry: Of course we will

Holly: Great

Ste: I thought she had dumped Robbie

Harry: They got together the other day

Ste: I keep up with your friends

(Harry laughs as they both walk back to their flat)

Later that night at flat

Tegan: How did you even get this flat?

Ste: It was all thanks to Harry's mum

Tegan: Wow she seems great

Ste: She is just like her son

Tegan: Where is Harry anyway?

Ste: In the shower getting ready for tonight

Tegan: I thought you be in there with him

Ste: Don't be silly when have I ever done something like that

Tegan: If I had a pound for every time I caught you two going at it I be rich

Ste: You're so funny...not

(Ste starts pushing Tegan out of the flat)

Tegan: Are pushing me out the flat because you want to get in the shower with Harry

Ste: See you tonight Tegan goodbye

Slams the door in Tegan's face

Later that night at the Loft

Cleo: Where in the hell is Harry and Ste they're meant to here by know

Zack: I bet they're doing something that starts with S and ends in X

Cleo: I don't really want to think about that thanks

Tegan: At least you haven't seen them actually do it

(Zack suddely sees Ste and Harry enter the Loft)

Zack: Shut you lot there here

Tegan: I go and get the drinks

Harry: Don't worry I get them

Harry goes over to the bar where Grace is busy serving other people.

Grace: Is it the normal for you lot

Harry: It sure is

Grace starts making everyone's drinks she puts on a tray which Harry takes over to Tegan, Leela, Ste, Zack and Cleo

Harry: What are you lot laughing about

Leela: We're just telling Zack and Cleo about the amount of times me and Tegan have caught you going at with Ste

Harry: I thought we promised to keep that quiet

Zack: Don't worry mate we won't tell anyone else

Harry: You better not

Ste: I thought we could pay truth or dare

Harry: I go first I pick dare

Ste: I dare you to snog Zack

Harry: Am not kissing Zack he's my best mate

Leela: It's a dare Harry you have to do it

Harry: Fine come here Zack

(Harry snogs Zack the rest wolf whistles)

Ste: So Zack how did it feel snogging my boyfriend

Zack: It was okay

Ste: Snogging Harry is better than okay

Tegan: Yeah you would know all about that won't you Ste

Ste: Shut up will ya!

(Around 2.00 in the morning the gang are walking back home)

Tegan: So are all up for doing this again next Friday

Ste: You bet we are

Cleo: And hopefully next week Holly can join us

Harry: Have a good weekend you lot

Cleo: Thanks Harry we will

Zack: And if we here moaning we know where it's coming from

(Cleo, Tegan and Leela laugh)

Harry: Shut up

(Everyone goes their separate ways to their homes)

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Cleo McQueen Nadine Mulkerrin

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Grace Black Tamara Wall

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Porter


	23. Chapter 23

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Chapter Twenty Three)

The Next morning in Starry's flat

Ste: Shouldn't you be getting to colleage

Harry: I think I might a sore throat

Harry fakes a bad cough

Ste: All you bad boy

Harry: I rather stay in bed with you

Ste: We can have some sex if you want

Harry: Hell yeah

Ste: But you've got to say the magic words first

Harry: I love you

Ste: No the other magic words

Harry: Pretty please

Harry pulls a cute puppy dog face

Ste: Get your shirt off then

Harry takes his shirt off Ste amazes Harry's body

Ste: I love your abs and treasure trail

Harry: Come on get your shirt off

Ste takes his shirt off Harry amazes Ste's body

Ste: Flex for me

Harry flexes his biceps he touches them and smiles. Ste then puts his hands down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: You Won't be needing these

Ste takes Harry's boxers off and throws them on the floor

Harry: You wouldn't be needing your boxers neither

Harry takes Ste's boxers off and throws them on floor

Ste gets on top of Harry and they start having sex

Minutes later at the Price Slice

Louis: So I was saying to Sally that I can't keep staying behind to sit in Detention when half of the students don't even show up

Louis sees that Simone is up at the ceiling

Louis: Simone are you even listening to me

Simone: Turn the music off I think i can hear something

Louis turns the music off they can hear Ste and Harry's bed squeaking from upstairs

Simome: Who lives up there?

Louis: Ste and Harry they moved in not long ago

The squeaking suddenly gets louder

Simone: Right am going up there

Louis: Leave it Simone we made the bed squeak when we were first going out

Simone: That's not the point he's meant to be in college

Louis: We're not his parents so we can't really focus him to go to college can we

Simome: They're still not getting away with it

The Next Day, Harry and Ste leave the flat to pick up Leah and Lucas when Simone comes up to them

Simone: I would like a word with you two

Ste: Oh what is it now?

Simone: Will you mind not having sex when working in my shop

Ste: I can have sex with my boyfriend whenever I want

Simone: Why don't you have some respect

Ste: And why don't you keep your fat nose out of our business

Simone: Harry is this really who you want to go out with a rude vile pig

Harry: Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend

Simone: Your such a nice young lad Harry you deserve someone a lot nicely

Harry: Am happy with Ste so back off

Ste: You heard my boy clear off

Simone walks back into the Price Slice

Ste: Thanks for that

Harry: None gets away with bad mouthing my boyfriend

Ste: Your so sweet Harry Thompson

Later that day, Ste and Harry are taken Leah and Lucas's to the Zoo

Leah: I want to see the elephants

Lucas: But I want to see the monkeys

Leah: Elephants!

Lucas: Monkeys!

Leah: Elephants!

Lucas: MONKEYS!

Harry: Why don't we split up

Ste: No Harry I love you

Harry: I mean split up into groups you can go with Leah to see elephants and I go with Lucas to see the monkeys

Leah: But I want Harry to go with me

Ste: Someone popular

Harry: Toss a coin Leah is trails and Lucas is heads who ever it lands on first we see that animal

Harry tosses the coin it lands on heads

Harry: Lucas's wins we're seeing the monkeys first

Lucas: Yeah!

While watching monkeys

Ste: Didn't know Simone lived here

Harry tries not to laugh

Lucas: Who's Simone?

Ste: Someone who's been giving me and Harry hard time

Leah: What has she been doing?

Ste: What have I tolded you about being so nosey

Leah: Can we see the elephant now

Harry: Of course we can

Later that day, Harry is putting Lucas to bed

Lucas: Is this going to be my room?

Harry: Yep and tomorrow we're going out so you chose a wallpaper for your room

Lucas: Can I get Spider-Man wallpaper?

Harry: You can get whatever wallpaper you like

Lucas: I love your Daddy Harry

Harry: I love you too little man

Harry kisses Lucas softly on forehead and leaves his room

Ste: You're so good with him and with Leah

Harry: If they're a part of your life there a part of my life

Ste: You're so sweet Harry Thompson

Ste and Harry kiss

Ste: Come on let's go to bed and to sleep only we can't have sex with our two monkeys here

Harry: I know

They walk into their room holding hands and close the door.

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Louis Loveday Karl Collins

Simone Loveday Jacqueline Boatswain

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Lucas Hay William Hall


	24. Chapter 24

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty Four)

Ste is walking down an empty street

Ste: Leah, Lucas, Harry where are all you?

Ste walks on further and sees Leah and Lucas lifeless body on the street

Ste: No not my Cheeky monkeys

Ste then looks to his left and sees Harry's lifeless body

Ste: No not my gorgeous boyfriend too

Ste starts giving Harry CBR

Cameron: It's not going to work

Ste: Did you see who killed them?

Cameron: Yeah I did

Ste: Great who did it?

Cameron: It was me

Cameron gives a evil laugh. Ste then wakes up sweaty

Harry: What's matter

Ste: Oh my god you're alive it was just a bad dream

Harry: Of course it was just a dream

Ste: It was such a horridly dream Harry

Harry: Am here the kids are sleeping next door you've got nothing to worry about about

Harry hugs Ste and Ste hugs back

Ste: I love you Harry Thompson

Harry: And I love you too, Why don't we try to get back to sleep

Ste: As long as I can be wrapped around your arms

Harry: Of course

Ste falls asleep wrapped around in Harry's arms

The next day Leah, Lucas, Harry and Ste are out shopping

Leah: I want to push the trolley

Lucas: No I want to push the trolley

Ste: For God sake can you two stop arguing

Leah: Sorry Daddy

Lucas: Sorry Daddy!

Ste: Why don't why you it Harry and pick a wallpaper for your room

Lucas, Leah and Harry go off while Ste comes off in other director

Harry: Right you can chose whatever wallpaper you like

Leah: Am going to this pink flowery wallpaper

Lucas: And am going to get this Batman wallpaper

Harry: That's shorted then let go and see Daddy

Leah: Am going to get Daddy faster than you

Lucas: No I will

Harry: Who ever gets to Daddy the fastest gets to decide where we go to have lunch

Leah: Am so going to beat you

Lucas: No am not!

Leah: Yes I am!

Lucas and Leah run as fast as they can around the store to find Ste. Their finally reach him

Leah: I won I won

Later that day, Ste is humming along to the Antiques Roadshow theme

Harry: You should go on there

Ste: I haven't got any Antiques

Harry: What about your shirts they're Antiques aren't they

Ste: Right Harry Thompson you're a no sex ban

Harry: Am sure I can change your mind

Ste: By doing what

(Harry takes his shirt off)

Harry: So am still on a sex ban?

Ste: No fucking way

Harry: I thought getting my body out would work

Ste: It always works

Harry: Can you put your hands down my boxers i loved the feeling I got when you did that the other night

Ste: I might do a bit more than that

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Leah Barnes Ela-May Demircan

Lucas Hay William Hill


	25. Chapter 25

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty Five)

Ste and Harry are having lunch at the Dog

Harry: Am so nervous for this exam

Ste: Don't be you're going to do fine

Harry: Wish you could come with me to the exam

Ste: I don't think that will be a really good idea

Harry: I think it's a really good

Ste and Harry snog but pull away when they see Ellie is standing there watching them

Ellie: This is a restaurant it's where you come for food not to snog your boyfriend

Ste: We have two beef burgers please with two pints of Coke

Cameron rushes in and goes over to Ellie at the bar

Ellie: You're late

Cameron: Sorry Peri drama

Ellie: Right you can start by getting Ste and Harry's drinks they're both having a pint of Coke

Ste: I forgot he works here now

Harry: Just forget his here

Ste: I try to

Holly enters the Dog and goes over to Harry and Ste

Holly: Good luck on your exam today

Harry: Thanks Holly do you want to Join us?

Holly: Can't babysitting JJ see ya

Holly leaves the Dog. Cameron sneaky puts some Vodka into Harry's glass of Coke and goes over to Ste and Harry and places the drinks on the table

Cameron: You're burgers will be ready in 20 minutes do want to do some colouring while you wait

Ste: Fuck off Cameron

Cameron laughs and goes back behind the bar. He smiles when sees Harry take a sip of the spiked drink

Later that Harry arrives for his exam drunk

Harry: You alright everyone Harry Thompson is in the house!

Nancy: Are you drunk Harry?

Harry: Yes I am well done Mrs Marple

Nancy: You shouldn't be drunk

Harry: You should try getting drunk some time it will make you less moody miss

Nancy: Go home you will have to resit your exam later this year

Harry: Exams are for losers anyway

Ste is cleaning the house when Harry comes in still drunk and throws himself on the sofa

Ste: What are you doing here you're meant to be in your exam

Harry: Nancy kicked me because i'm drunk

Ste: How can you be drunk you only have Coke...Cameron!

Harry: What's he done now?

Ste: You stay here

Ste rushes off to the flat and heads to the Dog

Cameron: Ste we've got 50% off on our activity packs you've got to help Sammy the snake get out of maze

Ste hits Cameron in the face he falls to the ground

Ste: I know what you did you tosser

Ellie: What's going on?

Ste: Cameron spiked Harry's drink so he could turn up drunk for his exam

Cameron: I would never do something like that

Ste: Your a dirty rotten liar

Ste tries to hit Cameron again but hits Ellie instead

Nathan: You are barred now get out!

Ste: I don't like this place anyway and once me and Harry open our diner you be out of business

Cameron: Bad luck Ste

Ste tries to hit Cameron but is stopped by Nathan

Nathan: If you don't get out now am phoning the Police

The next Day Harry arrives back at the flat carrying on a bag

Ste: Oh what have you brought?

Ste tries to look in the bag

Harry: You find out later

Ste: But I want to know now!

Harry: Good things happen to those who wait

Ste: Just tell me now

Harry: No Ste Hay!

Later that night Ste is sitting on the bed waiting for Harry. He then comes into the room wearing a sexy policeman outfit Ste wolf whistles

Ste: What can I do for you PC Thompson?

Harry: I want you to strip naked

Ste: Anything you say officer

Ste strips naked

Harry: Get on the bed and put both your hands on the sideboard

Ste: What are you going to do?

Harry: Just do what PC Thompson says

Ste puts his hands on the sideboard, Harry then gets two pairs of fluffy pink handcuffs from his bag and handcuffs both of Ste's hands to the sideboard

Harry: Ste Hay am arresting for being too sexy

Ste: How long am I meant to be like this?

Harry: For the whole night

Ste: But what are you going to do?

Harry: This

Harry slowly strips naked and joins Ste on the bed

Harry: Let's do this

Harry gets on top of Harry and moves his hips up and down

Ste: Harder Harry Harder!

Harry goes in harder Ste is sliming enjoying the pressure. Ste then starts moving his hips up and down

Harry: Oh that feels great

Harry then goes faster

Ste: Yes Yes Yes

Several minutes later Ste and Harry are breathing heavily after having an hour of wild sex

Harry: That was amazing

Ste: It sure was now can you get me out of those handcuffs I want to hug you

Harry: Umm no!

Ste: Harry Thompson give me the keys now

Harry: How about Round two?

Ste: Hell yeah

Harry gets on top of Ste again as they start having sex

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Ellie Nightingale Sophie Porley

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Nancy Osborne Jessica Fox

Nathan Nightingale Jared Garfield


	26. Chapter 26

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty Six)

Harry is cooking breakfast shirtless when Ste comes over and wraps his arms around Harry.

Harry: What do you want for breakfast?

Ste: You

Ste snogs Harry

Harry: No seriously what do you want

Ste: Whatever you're having

Harry: It's going to be a nice day today though we could go to the park

Ste: Okay, But as long as you were shorts and a nice vest top that show off your muscled arms

Harry: I've got a nice tight vest top I could wear

Ste: Even better and maybe if it's really warm the vest top might just come off

Harry: How about you wear some shorts

Ste: Anything for you Harry Thompson

Harry: Remember the shorter the better (Winks)

Ste: Harry Thompson your such a bad boy

10 minutes later Harry comes out the bathroom in a vast top and shorts. Ste looks at Harry and wolf whistles.

Ste and Harry walk out the flat and see Zack doing a shirtless run

Ste: Look at his sixpack

Harry: Will you might not checking out my best mate

Ste: You're so easy to annoy Harry Thompson

Harry: I should be the only one that you're paying attention too

Ste: Don't worry you are

Harry: Good

Ste and Harry arrive at the park and sit on grass

Ste: This is life relaxing on a lovely sunny day with my wonderful boyfriend

Harry: Good am hot

Ste: I know you are

(Harry gets up and takes his shirt off)

Harry: It's way too warm to be wearing a shirt in this heat

Ste: Good those abs!

Harry: Take your shirt off I want to see your abs

(Ste takes his shirt off)

Ste: If that family wasn't over there I would so make love to you right now

Harry: We still came

Ste: Harry we can't have sex in the middle of the park with young families watching

Harry: Who says we have to do it here

Ste: What are you talking?

Harry: Follow me

Ste: Where are going? I was getting used to laying here in the sun

Harry: Don't worry it only be a quickie we come back here when we're finished

Ste: Fine

Harry leads Ste to some rundown old public toilets

Ste: You want us to have sex in some old public toilets

Harry: It wouldn't be wild sex we wait until tonight for that, here we can just snog without idiots giving funny looks

Ste: Shall we do it in the men's or the woman's

Harry: I don't think that really matters

Ste: Less talking more snogging Harry Thompson

Harry: Sorry Mr Hay

Ste pulls Harry against the wall and snogging Harry. Harry then starts using tongues

Ste: Tongues you never done that before

Harry: Well am doing it now unless you want me to stop?

Ste: No fucking way

Ste starts putting his Harry's down boxers

Harry: Oh yes am loving that pressure

Ste ruds harder down Harry's boxers

Harry: God that feels like heaven

Ste takes his hands out of Harry's boxers to see they're wet with Harry's cum

Ste: Harry Thompson you dirty boy

Harry: Sorry couldn't have myself

Ste: You're so horny

Harry: That's not my fault you turn on especially by wearing those shorts

Ste starts tongue kissing Harry when they suddenly hear voices

Little Boy: Come on Abi let's hide in here

Harry: Shit!

Harry and Ste put up a "Out of order" sign on the door and locks the toilet door. Harry kisses Ste's neck as they wait

Little Boy 2: I found you

The three kids leave the toilets

Harry: That was close we almost got caught

Ste: I kind of liked getting caught

Harry: Me too

The next evening at Ste and Harry's flat

Ste: Leah should be back from her friend's birthday party in about an hour

Harry: Okay

Ste: She will be hungry so here some money to get takeaway

Harry: I can cook you know

Ste: I know but it be a nice treat for the kids

Lucas: Daddy where are you going?

Ste: I've got work

Lucas: But it's night time

Ste: Well Daddy has got a job at the Loft so me and Harry will have some money

Lucas: When will you be back?

Ste: Way after you're asleep

Harry: Why don't you pick out a DVD to watch?

Lucas: Okay

Lucas leaves the room to get a DVD

Ste: See ya later handsome

Ste kisses Harry and leaves the house.

About an hour later at the Loft

Tegan: I never thought I see you here

Ste: Well i need the money don't i

Tegan: How? Tessie is paying for your rent and paying your bills what do you need the money for?

Ste: For this

Ste shows Tegan a picture of a wedding ring on his phone

Tegan: Oh my god you're going to proposal to Harry

Ste: Yeah but you can't tell anyone else

Tegan: So when are you going to pop the question to Harry?

Ste: When were on our holiday to Rome

Tegan: That so sweet

Grace: Come on am paying you to sit around gossiping

Tegan: I see you later

Ste: And remember keep what i told you to yourself

Tegan: Sure

Tegan leaves the Loft as Ste starts to get on with some work

Later that night it starts getting stormy thunder is heard around the Hollyoaks village. Harry is watching telly when Lucas slowly walks in

Lucas: Daddy Harry am scared of the thunder

Harry: Why don't you come and sleep with us tonight

Harry switches the telly off as Lucas gets in the bed and turns out the lights. Another rumble of thunder is heard and Lucas holds on to Ste as tightly as he can

Around 2.00 in the morning Ste returns home to see Ste and Harry sleeping cuddled up together. Ste smiles and gets in bed joining the hug

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Grace Black Tamara Wall

Lucas Hay William Hall


	27. Chapter 27

Starry: Forever in Love (chapter Twenty Seven)

Harry is getting ready for college

Harry: I've got my meeting with Mrs St. Clare today hopefully I can resit my exam ASAP

Ste: You need to tell her what Cameron did

Harry: That not going to make any different

Ste: Wish i could come to the interview

Harry: You need to get the final things ready for our grand opening

Ste: But must rather be with you

Harry: I better go otherwise i'm going to be late

Harry leaves the flat and heads to the sixth form

Later in Miss St. Clare's office

Sally: Sit down Mr Thompson

Harry sits down feeling very nervous. She gets out a biscuit tin and puts in front of Harry

Harry: No thanks I've just had breakfast

Sally: Now let talk about why we're here

Harry: I didn't turn up drunk on purpose I was at the dog with Ste and Cameron Campbell spiked my drink

Sally: Do you think you're a bit too old for telling tales Mr Thompson

Harry: Am not telling tales Miss ask Ellie Nightingale she will back me up

Sally: Even if it wasn't your fault you still set a bad example for your younger classmates

Harry: It won't happen again Miss

Sally: Am glad you think so

Harry: So when I resit my exam next week? The next after?

Sally: Not until the end of the year Mr Thompson

Harry: Can't you find a earlier date

Sally: Am afraid not Mr Thompson, you may leave

Harry leaves slamming the door behind him and heads out of the college

Zack: Where are you going mate we have English

Harry: Am going to punch Cameron's lights out

Zack follows Harry leaving the Sixth Form

Meanwhile at Lomaxes. Cameron is lifting weights shirtless when Harry bangs on the door

Cameron: Tegan how many times do I have to tell you there's a spare key under the…

Harry punches Cameron he falls to the ground smashing a picture of him and Peri

Harry: Thanks you I have to wait a whole 2 months to resit my exams

Cameron: Ahh do you want me to get out the violin

Harry punches Cameron in the nose

Cameron: Right that is Harry let a fight begin

Harry and Cameron start fighting causing things to fall off slaves and smash on the floor. Zack gets out his phones Ste

Meanwhile at Starry's

Tessie: And do you have any experience in the catering industry?

Man: I worked in Wetherspoons for four years was the head chef

Ste: Do you have a sixpack?

Tessie: Darling I tolded you were not having buff waiters

Ste's phone goes off

Ste: What do you want?

Zack: It's Harry he's got in a fight with Cameron I think he's really going to hurt Harry

Ste: Where are you?

Zack: At Cameron's place hurry up

Ste gets up to leave

Tessie: Where are you going I can't do the interviews by myself

Ste: it's Harry he's in trouble

Tessie rolls her eyes and looks at the people who are sitting down waiting to be interviewed

Tessie: Am sorry family crisis I back in 10 minutes

Some of the people sitting roll their eyes at Tessie as she leaves with Ste

Back at Lomaxes

Cameron: you're not so strong are you now Thompson

Ste and Tessie run into the flat. Tessie grads a bottle of beer and shames it around Cameron's head he falls to the ground

Tessie: None hurts my son

Ste: Oh my god you've killed him

Tessie: I haven't killed him he's just unconscious have you never hit someone over the head with a bottle of beer before

Leela walks in to see things all over the floor and Cameron laying unconscious

Leela: What in the hell is going on?

Tessie: I've teached your boyfriend never to hurt my son again

Leela: So your Tessie you know thanks to you I've got to work in the Price Slice where Simone doing my head in telling what I'm doing wrong and Cameron has to work at the dog where Ellie will not stop flirting with him

Ste: Who would want to flirt with him

Leela: Get out all of you

Tessie: Come on boys I think Cameron learned his lesson

Zack, Tessie, Ste and Harry all leave the flat

Cast

In Order of Appreance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Sally St. Clare Anna Wallce

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Portger


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

It's Saturday and Zack is around Harry's

Zack: Are you sure am ruined your and Ste's alone time

Harry: Don't worry we have plenty of time for tonight

Zack: So are you ready to get your ass kicked on FIFA

Harry: Bring it on Zack Loveday

Meanwhile in a Cafe away from Hollyoaks

Ste: Thanks for coming

Amy: This better be some pretty good news I had to lie and say Leah was unwell

Ste: Please don't go mad when I say this

Amy: Ste just tell me

Ste: I want to change Leah's surname to Hay

Amy: Why do you want to change her surname after all this time?

Ste: Well am going ask Harry to marry me me and I want me, him, Leah and Lucas to one big happy family

Amy: What if he says No

Ste: He not going to say No he loves me

Amy: He might do

Ste: Please Amy you still be able to see every other weekend like your doing now

Amy: Okay if it will make Leah happy am fine with it

Ste: Thanks Amy your best

Amy: Leah and Lucas don't stop talking about him when they're around mime Harry must do a great job

Ste: Yeah he does he loves them as mush as I do

Ste gets up and leaves the Cafe

Later that night at the Loft

Ste: So shall we play another game of truth or dare?

Harry: Okay but am not snogging Zack again

Ste: I found it quite hot

Harry: Well me and Zack didn't find it hot

Zack: Yeah it was strange

Harry: So Zack truth or dare?

Zack: Truth

Harry: What was like going out with Teresa

Zack: It was great she great in bed

Ste: A bit like Harry

Leela: We don't need to go through that again

Ste: Someone jealous because Cameron not giving you any

Leela: Well it because he's upset that he's lost his business

Ste: He deserves it

Leela: You know what Cameron right you are a idiot

Leela storms off leaving the Loft

Ste and Harry are back to their flat

Ste: Fancy having in the back of a car

Harry: Um you know I never turn down sex but what car are we going to do it in

Ste: At the roscoes garage Freddie left it open

Harry: But we get in so much trouble

Ste: I don't give a fuck he should remembered to lock up

Harry: You're such a bad boy

Ste: Yeah I guess I am

Ste and Harry walk into the Roscoe garage

Ste: Your first handsome

Ste and Harry get in back seats and start snogging each other. Harry takes his shirt off and throws it outside. Ste puts his hands down Harry's abs. Harry takes his jeans off and boxers off with Ste doing the same

Harry: Make me wet Ste Hay

Ste: If that's my baby wants then he's getting it

Ste starts to rud in Harry's private area Harry enjoys the pressure

Harry: Good this is the best feeling ever

Ste smiles and goes harder

Harry: Never stop Ste Hay

Several minutes later

Holly: That film was so romantic

Jason stops in his tracks when he hears loud noises coming from the Roscoe garage

Jason: I think someone in the garage

Holly: Just leave it Jason it be some kids playing about

Jason and Holly enter the garage to see the car shaking and moaning

Jason: Am giving you 5 minutes to get your clothes on and come out

After a minute Ste and Harry come out of the car looking really red faced and out of breath. Holly starts laughing

Holly: Wait until I tell Cleo and Zack this

Jason: Am arresting you two for breaking and entering

Harry: We didn't break and enter it was already unlocked

Jason: Right you get away with this but don't it happen again

Jason and Holly leave the garage

Ste: Let's finish this off at home

Harry: You take the words right of my month Ste

Harry and Ste walk out of the garage and walk back to the flat

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Amy Barnes Ashley Slanina-Davies

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Porter

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Jason Roscoe Alfie Browne-Skyes


	29. Chapter 29

Starry: Forever in Love (Chapter Twenty Nine)

It's the day before the grand opening of Starry and Ste, Harry and Tessie are getting things ready

Ste: The Hot and spicy burger I think your mum named that after you

Harry: No she named it after you

Ste: No you!

Harry: No you!

Ste: You're looking sexy in your uniform

Harry: So do you

Ste: Come here you sexy monster

Ste snogs Harry

Tessie: Break it up you two we still lots to do

Ste: Did you hire that good looking lad who came for an interview on Monday

Tessie: No he wasn't what I was looking for

Ste: Well he was that I was looking

Tessie and Harry look at each other and laugh

It's grand opening and Ste, Harry and Tessie are getting the tables ready

Tessie: I don't want you too snogging when customers are here

Ste: We try not to

Ste winks at Harry and Harry smiles back

Tessie: Right let's get outside so we cut the ribbon

Tessie, Harry and Ste go outside and that nearly the half of Hollyoaks are waiting outside

Ste: Well thankyou so much for coming it's so nice to see that we such amazing friends, I know call Starry's open for business

Ste cuts the ribbon and the customers start entering the restaurant. Half an hour later Ste, Harry and Tessie are rushed off their feet with orders

Tessie: Am sorry boys but I got to need to meet someone in London

Ste: Tessie we can't cope with just us two

Tessie: You will do fine don't worry

Tessie leaves giving Harry a kiss before walking off. Cameron appears and watches Ste and Harry from a distance

Harry: We're out of burger buns

Ste: I get some more from the back room

Ste goes into the back room to get the buns

Zack: So how's it going?

Harry: Doing fine thanks

Zack: Could I have the Hot and Spicy burger please not with no tomatoes

Harry: Coming up

Zack gets out money

Harry: It's on the house you're my best mate

Zack: Cool thanks mate

When Harry not looking Cameron goes over to the Gill and turns on to the highest temperature. He hides in the baby changing rooms when he sees Ste coming back with the burger buns

Cameron: Let's see what everyone thinks of Starry's now

Cameron walks away giving a evil smile

Ste: Here we are more burger buns

Harry: Right on time

Ste puts the buns on a few burgers and gives them to the customers

Customer 1: This burger is overcooked

Customer 2: So is mine

Customer 3: And mime as well

Zack: Got the same trouble too

Ste goes over to Gill and then looks back at Harry.

Ste: You had the Gill on high

Harry: That can't be it was alright before you went to get the buns

Ste: You must of turned up by mistake

Harry: I didn't do anything

Ste: Then who did it then Bob the Burger

Customers start to leave leaving the restaurant empty

Ste: Well done Harry you manage to ruin our grand opening

Harry: How many does it have to go through your thick skull I didn't do anything

Ste: Oh so you think am thick now do you

Harry: Sorry I didn't mean it like that

Ste: Whatever Harry you can sleep on the sofa tonight

Ste storms out looking annoyed

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibson

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore


	30. Chapter 30

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty)

Harry is at Zack's following yesterday argument with Ste

Harry: I keep trying to tell him it wasn't me

Zack: I did see Cameron walking away from Starry's and he had a great Smile on his face

Harry: He must of tempted with the Gill when I wasn't looking

Zack: But why would he do that for?

Harry: Because the TugBoat used to his and thanks to mum he's lost it

Zack: So you think he's done it for revenge

Harry: That's exactly what i'm thinking

Zack: Come on let's go and tell Ste then the three of us can get answers

At Starry's Flat

Ste: What do you want?

Harry: It wasn't me it was Cameron

Ste: Harry I know we both hate him but we can't blame him for something he didn't do

Zack: Harry telling the truth I saw walk away from your place looking very happy with himself

Ste: Come on let's get some answers

Ste, Harry and Zack all leave the flat

Meanwhile at Leela's

Leela: You look dead sexy in that kilt

Cameron: So would you like my shirt off or on?

Leela: Off of course

Cameron takes his shirt off

Leela: Shirtless in a kilt even better

Ste, Harry and Zack blast in and Ste pins Cameron to the wall

Ste: You give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to the police

Cameron: For doing what?

Ste: You're the one who ruined our grand opening

Cameron: Yeah I did but you haven't got any evidence

Tessie: Actually we have

Cameron: Get out of my house

Tessie: Not until your fiancé knows exactly who you really are

Tessie puts a DVD of the CCTV from last night which shows Cameron tamped with the Gill

Leela: Cameron why would you do this?

Cameron: Because I want our business back again

Leela: So do I but it doesn't mean you need to ruin Ste and Harry's business

Cameron: Then what you suggest then?

Tessie: I have a friend who's looking to sell his Indian restaurant you can buy it and relaunch your business

Leela: That's a great idea Tessie

Tessie: I give you later today

Cameron: Maybe you're not us bad as I first though you were

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Leela Roscoe Kirsty Lee-Porter

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibson


	31. Chapter 31

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty One)

At Starry's

Tessie: Right I've got a few meetings to get to will you be okay on your alone

Ste: We be fine it is our business afterall

Tessie: It's going to be a warm day which means more customers so feel free to phone Peter and ask him to come in and do overtime

Harry: I don't think he happy with that he's normally hungover on Saturdays

Tessie: Well he will have to get over his hangover he can't put and chose which days he comes in

Harry: We won't need Peter we be fine on our alone

Tessie: I see you later you two

Tessie leaves

Later that day Starry's is packed with customers

Ste: That lady ordered extra French fries and she hadn't even eaten them

Harry: Give her time you only give them to her 10 minutes ago

A handsome man enters Starry he's got black hair and black eyes he is wearing a vest top which shows off his muscled arms he also wearing shorts

Ste: Well hello

Harry: Wow he's hot

Ste: He's smiling at you

Harry goes to the customer

Harry: Hello and welcome to Starry's my name is Harry I will be your waiter his afternoon

Jordan: Hi my name is Jordan

Harry: Well Jordan what would you like to have?

Jordan: Are you on the menu? (Winks)

Harry: (Harry smiles slightly) The Spicy burger is very popular

Jordan: Was that named after you because you're pretty spicy

Harry: The Meat Feast burger is very popular too

Jordan: I have the meat feast please I like my meat just like I like my men

Harry: That's coming right up

Harry goes over to kitchen

Ste: You take a long time taking his order

Harry: He was flirting with me

Ste: I don't blame him

Harry: So you're okay with him flirting with me

Ste: As long as he doesn't touch you i'm fine with it

Harry: He better not start flirting with you because I tell him where to go

Ste: What the bedroom?

Harry: You're the only one I want in the bedroom

Ste: Here's his burger

Harry goes over to Jordan and gives his burger

Jordan: Your tie is coming off let me fix it for you

Jordan fixes Harry tie and looks in Harry's eyes

Ste: (Getting annoyed) Strike One

Jordan: You're bloody gorgeous I bet you're an animal in bed

Ste: (Getting more annoyed) Strike Two

Jordan: You've got some basil on your lip let me get it off

Jordan kisses Harry suddenly Ste hits Jordan which him land on the floor

Ste: Get the hell out of my restaurant

Jordan: But I haven't even eaten my burger let

Ste: I don't care get out now

Jordan leaves Starry's giving Ste a evil look

Later that night at Starry's

Harry: Am glad you hit him

Ste: Good

Ste and Harry are just about to kiss when the door buzzer goes

Ste: I get that

Ste gets up and opens the door to find

Sinead: Hello Ste

Ste: Sinead what are you doing here?

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Tessie Thompson Sian Gibbon

Ste McQueen Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Jordan Brockman Aaron Sidwell

Sinead O'Connor Stephanie Davis


	32. Chapter 32

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty Two)

Carrying on from the last part

Ste: Sinead what are you doing here?

Sinead: Am here to say that you will never be seeing Hannah again

Ste: What are you going to do give me a court order?

Sinead: No we're moving to Australia

Ste: Australia? You hate getting on the plane just to go to Spain let alone Australia

Sinead: Well Jake has helped me with my fear of fearing

Ste: You don't a fear of flying you just didn't like being away from your phone for less than 10 minutes

Sinead: Are you still with Harry?

Ste: Yep this is our place

Sinead: I still think it's sick that you're going out with a eighteen year old school boy but if you dump him now and come and live with me and Hannah in Australia then I might just forgive you

Ste: Am never doing that to Harry I love him

Sinead: Then you better say one last goodbye to your daughter then

Ste looks down at Hannah. Hannah smiles at him

Ste: Daddy won't be seeing for a really long time but remember me darling

Ste kisses Hannah sofly

Sinead: Well we better go we still got a pack for tomorrow

Ste: You're leaving tomorrow

Sinead: Yes we had all planned since Christmas

Ste: And it takes you seven 7 mouths to tell me

Sinead: Well I've been busy Ste because unlike you I had a job

Ste: I can't believe it take all this time to tell me she's my daughter

Sinead: Oh don't pretend you care about her you didn't when you had a affair with him

Ste: He has name

Sinead: Goodbye Ste

Sinead leaves. And gets into a black outed car

Cameron: So did it work

Sinead: No he still wants to be with Harry

Cameron: Well you have to work harder

Sinead: How am not even moving to Australia it won't be long until he finds out i'm lying

Cameron: You have to convince him you are in Australia won't you

Sinead: I can't pretend i'm in Australia when am not

Cameron: Go on photoshop and edit selfies of both of you to make it look like you're there

Sinead: Do you think this going to work?

Cameron: Trust it will I know Ste like the back of my hand

Sinead: Now can you take me home Hannah getting tired

Cameron: Of course

Cameron drives away leaving Hollyoaks

That weekend Ste and Harry are planning a lazy night in

Ste: Here's the popcorn, the crisps and Pepsi all ready for a lazy night in with my gorgeous boyfriend

Harry: So what films are we watching this time?

Ste: Mean Girls, Love Actually and Bridget Jones's Diary

Harry: You have the crappiest taste in movies ever

Ste: Says the person who's obsessed with comic book films

Harry: At least those films don't sent me to sleep

Ste: Well if you don't want to watch these films we always have sex

Harry: Lots better

Half an hour later in Ste and Harry's room the headboard is banging and bed is squeaking as Starry are having sex

Ste: Harder Harry harder

Harry goes in harder Ste enjoys the pressure until cum comes out

Harry: You are a really dirty boy Ste Hay

Ste: Looks like we have to change the covers again

Harry: Yeah because someone got a little too excited

Ste: You can talk Mr Thompson you're cummed before actually you done more than me so you're the dirty one

Harry: Why don't we go and watch Mean Girls

Ste: Sex and my favourite film this is the best Saturday night ever

Harry starts putting his shirt on

Ste: Take your shirt off

Harry takes his shirt off

Ste: I never get bored of looking at gorgeous body of yours

Harry: Come on let's watch Mean Girls

An hour later

Harry: You know what am starting to like this film

Ste: I don't know why you didn't like it in the first place lots of hot lads with their tops off what's not to like

Suddenly the doorbell rings Harry gets up and answers it to see Zack with a rucksack

Zack: Mum and Dad have thrown me out

Harry: That's awful mate you come and stay here until they forgive you

Zack: Thanks Harry

Harry: What are best mates for

Zack lets Harry in

Ste: What's he doing here?

Harry: Louis and Simone have kicked him out so I said he can stay here

Ste: But it was meant to be a romantic night in

Harry: We can do that another time can't we

Zack: So which room am in is it the little girls room?

Ste: She has a name it's Leah

Harry mouths "Shut up" to Ste

Harry: Yeah Leah's room it is sorry about it being pink

Zack: Am not sleeping on Frozen bed covers

Harry: I can get you our spare ones if you like

Zack: Yeah everything better than sleeping with Princess Elisa

Harry changes Leah's bed covers

Ste: You better not touch any of her things

After getting himself unpacked Zack walks into living room

Zack: Harry let's finish off the Fifa game from last week

Harry: Sure why not

Harry turns off the DVD player and turns on the Xbox. Ste gets up and storms into his bedroom

Zack: What's the matter with him?

Harry: He wanted to watch the rest of Mean Girls

Zack: Mean Girls is crap

Harry: I know tell me about it

Ste: Harry can we have a word

Harry: After his game it won't take long

Ste: Now Harry!

Zack: Don't worry mate I pause the game

Harry goes into his and Ste's bedroom. Ste closes the door when Harry enters

Ste: He's got to go

Harry: What! Am not throwing out on the streets he's my best mate

Ste: He's ruined our evening

Harry: Oh grow up Ste it was just a movie with fizzy drinks and popcorn we can do that any night

Ste: Well in that cause am going to stay at Tegan's

Ste starts packing stuff into a bag and leaves without saying anything

Zack: Have you fallen out?

Harry: Yeah he learn what a child he's been in the morning

Zack: So are having that game of Fita or are you too scared I bet ya

Harry: This time you're going down Zack Loveday

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Sinead O'Connor Stephanie Davis

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie


	33. Chapter 33

Starry Forever in Love: (Part Thirty Three)

Zack is just in his boxers sleeping on the sofa. Harry sneakily comes up and yells

Harry: Boo!

Zack looks awakes alarmed and sees Harry laughing he gets up and throws water at him which is on the table by the sofa they run around chasing each other. Suddenly the door opens and Ste comes in

Ste: Listen Harry i'm sorry I didn't mean what I said last night

Harry: I knew you see the error of your ways

Zack comes back from the bathroom still shirtless. Ste checks him out

Ste: Maybe it won't be so bad having him stay

Harry notices that Ste is checking Zack out

Harry: I thought I tolded you not to check out my best mate

Ste: I can see why Teresa went out with him now

Harry: Can we talk about something else

Ste: Are you jealous that i'm checking out your best mate

Harry: No I just don't want you to do it

The Next Day Harry returns from Sixth Form

Harry: Why is there a lion in the microwave

Ste: It's a hot bottle for Lucas he's feeling poorly

Harry: Do you want me to look after him

Ste: Thanks gorgeous

Harry: No problem

Ste: I love you Harry Thompson

Harry: i love you more

Leah: Daddy my tummy hurts

Ste: you look fine to me sweetheart

Leah: but i really am poorly

Harry: why don't you put a film on for you to watch

Leah: yeah thanks Harry

Harry: no problem

Ste: how did you do that Leah never listens to me

Harry: I know what it's like to be her age

Ste: you're so good with her

Harry: am only trying my best

The next evening it's the end of year party and Harry is getting

Ste: wish I could go it's a shame it's for sixth formers only

Harry: I could always not go the others would understand

Ste: no you have to go and have great night with Zack, Cleo and Holly you won't be seeing them once we go on holiday on Friday

Harry: I can't wait for Rome the warm weather, seeing you in your trucks everyday and best of all the sex

Ste: Am looking forward to the sex too

Harry: I better go it's starts in a hour

At the Loft later that night

Zack: It's time to get pissed

Harry: I can't get that pissed I've got packing to do in the morning

Zack: Oh come on Harry don't be so boring your not going for another three days

Harry: Fine but am not having a drinking challenge

Zack: Okay that's fine

Meanwhile at the Lomaxes

Tegan: That ring is lovely

Leela: Harry going to love it Ste

Ste: I've got all planned booked this restaurant by the beach and we will watch the sun go down and then I pop the question

Tegan: That's so sweet I wish I could come

Ste:Am so nervous

Leela: It's going to go fine trust me

Tegan: So next time this week you be engaged

Ste: Yep to the love of my life

Leela: Do you stay for more cocktails

Ste: Of course

Back at the Loft

Zack: Right Thompson were both going to see who can down those pints down in one

Harry: Bring it on Loveday bring it on!

Cleo: Listen me and Holly are going to go

Holly: Yeah it's getting late I got work tomorrow

Cleo: Have a great time in Rome Harry

Holly: See you in two weeks

Holly and Cleo leave the Loft leaving the boys alone

Later that night Harry and Zack are waking back home and they are both drunk

Zack: Harry I can't find my keys

Harry: Don't worry Zack you can sleep on our sofa again

Zack: You're a legend mate

Ste then comes past who is also drunk

Ste: Hello handsome

Ste grads Harry and snogs Harry

Zack: Can we get in am boling in this shirt

Ste after lots of attempts unlocks the door and all three lads enter. Zack takes his shirt off

Ste: How does not have a girlfriend have amazing six pack like that

Harry: If you think his sixpack is good you should see mine

Harry takes his shirt off and flexes

Ste: You are ripped Harry Thompson get in that bedroom now I want to fuck you hard

Harry: What about Zack?

Ste: Well I wasn't planning on a threesome but if that's what you and Zack want...

Harry: No I mean it be a bit weird for him

Ste: I'm sure he's seen worse

Harry: But…

Ste: I want to fuck you and am not taking no for an answer

Harry lifts up Ste's shirt

Harry: Have you been working out

Ste: Yep do you want to see the results

Harry: Yes please

Ste takes his shirt off

Harry: Get in that bedroom now!

Ste smiles as they enter their bedroom and close the door

An hour later

Zack gets woken by moaning and the bed squeaking and banging

Ste: Oh Harry go harder

Harry: God that feels good

Ste: it's coming it's coming oh that's it

Zack puts a pillow over his eyes to block out Ste and Harry

Three days later Cleo, Holly, Zack, Tegan and Leela are waving Ste and Harry off. Simone is watching though the Price Slice

Simone: Honestly there acting like they're moving there forever they're only going on holiday

Cameron: Tell me about it

Simone: Harry is a lovely lad I can't believe that he's dating a car crash like him

Cameron: I couldn't agree with you more Simome

Simone: I mean that does Harry see him?

Cameron: I have been saying to him for months

Outside

Harry: Well our taxi here

Leela: Make sure you don't leave behind the you know what for you know who

Ste: Don't worry it's all shorted

Zack: Don't me, Cleo and your mum will keep great care of Starry's while your away

Harry: Thanks mate

Taxi Driver: Do you want me to take you to Gatwick or not?

Harry and Ste get in the taxi and drive off leaving Hollyoaks

Ste: Rome here we come

Ste and Harry a kiss as the taxi heads to the airport

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Zack Loveday Duayne Boachie

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Lucas Hay William Hill

Leah Barnes Ela May Demircan

Tegan Lomax Jessica Ellis

Leela Lomax Kirsty Leigh Porter

Cleo McQueen Nadine Mulkerrin

Holly Roscoe Amanda Clapham

Simone Loveday Jacqueline Boatiz

Cameron Campbell Cameron Moore


	34. Chapter 34

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty Four)

Ste and Harry are at the airport

Ste: They've got my name wrong am now Ste Pay

Harry laughs

Harry: That's actually kind of funny

Ste: You won't be laughing when you find out we sitting on different sides of the plane

Harry: What show me

Ste shows Harry the boarding passes to Harry

Mr Harry Thompson Seat 23A

Mr Ste Pay Seat 5C

Ste: That's the last time am flying with Easyjet

Harry: Told you we should've gone with Ryanair

Ste: Well if we went with them you would of missed your end of year party at a sixth form party and I really wanted you to hang with Zack, Cleo and Holly before we went away

Harry: i tolded you before I much rather be with you

Ste: come on let's get going we haven't even gone security let

Harry: let's hope they let you take your HIV though

Ste: Don't worry I have doctors note this they can't so no to that

Harry: they could say no you know how tight security is

After getting through security Harry and Ste decide to have something to eat

Harry: i thought we were eating on the plane

Ste: Tegan said that airline food is rubbish

Harry: When I went to Jamaica we had fish and chips for lunch and and a Thai green curry for dinner

Ste: You had two meals?

Harry: It's a 6 hour journey

Ste: that sounds like a posh airline having Thai green curry on the plane

Harry: It was British airways

Ste: Oh

Harry: Zack just texted me

Ste: Saying?

Harry: he just had a date with a hot lady now going to her flat for some bathroom fun

Ste: if she's not turned on when Zack takes his shirt off then she got something wrong with her

Harry: right?

Ste: I enjoyed looking at his abs when he was around ours last week

Harry: what have I tolded you about talking about my best mate like that

Ste: sorry Harry

Harry: Oh look our gate open we might us well get there now

Ste: but I wanted to have that apple pie for pudding

Harry: you can eat apple pie another time

Harry and Ste leave the restaurant and head to the boarding gate

3 hours later Ste and Harry have arrived in Rome and have just entered their room

Ste: am looking looking forward to the sex the most

Harry: are you always thinking of sex

Ste: When am with you yes

Harry: let's look at the view from the balcony

Ste and Harry look go out to the balcony and look at the view they can the pool and the sea

Harry: What a lovely view

A hot man with a sixpack sunbathing catches Ste's attention

Ste: You can say that again

Harry: how about we take a walk into town

Ste: great idea

Ste and Harry leave their room and head into town

After a hour later

Harry: God am boling in this shirt

Harry takes his shirt off and Ste can't keep his eyes off him which results in walks into a lamp post

Harry: someone needs to watch where they going

Ste: Sorry it's when you take your shirt off I get turned on

Harry: How about we go back to the hotel room

Ste: I thought you wanted to have a walk

Harry: There is plenty of time for that

Ste: Okay let go back to the hotel room

Ste and Harry turn the other way and head back to the hotel

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool


	35. Chapter 35

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty Five)

The Next Morning

Ste: Why are even going to this working meeting its so boring

Harry: We need to find out about the trips

Ste: Am not walking around some stupid museum

Harry: They boat trips too they lot of hot guys there

Ste: Why would I want to check someone other guy out when i'm with someone as gorgeous as you

Harry: You enjoyed checking out that lad from the balcony

Ste: You saw me do that!

Harry: Don't worry I thought he was hot too

Woman: Mr Thompson and Mr Pay?

Harry laughs and Ste gives him a look

Ste: Come though

Ste and Harry go though where they see other people are sitting waiting they is a family, a middie couple and another gay couple who a similar age to Harry.

Woman: Hello i'm Janet Green am your rep first thing to say is not to put toilet paper down the loo as it cloak up the draining system please put in the bins which are next to your loos, Another is to remember that bringing in food or drinks from outside supermarkets is not allowed if get caught you will be faced with a fine, also when in town please remember to put your wallets and handbags in a safe place as they is a lot of people are like to steal money, anyone got any questions?

Ste: What about the party boat trips?

Janet: Well this quite a few I will give you some flyers of the party boat companies so you and your partner can decide

Ste: Thank You

Janet: Has anyone got anything else they like to ask?

None responds

Janet: Well that calls this welcome meeting over if you want to book any trips please contact me the best way to do that is by email am in my office from 9 to 5 Monday to Saturday and if you need to contact alert I mean alert they is a out of hours contact number you can contact me on

Janet leaves the room the other gay couple go over to Ste and Harry

Ste: The one with the brown hair is hot

Harry: They're both hot

Jacob: Hi i'm Jacob and this my lovely boyfriend Eddie

Eddie: Hi

Ste: I'm Ste and this is Harry

Eddie: Pleased to meet you both

Ste: So when did you arrive?

Eddie: Late last night

Jacob: Come on Eddie the couch will be coming soon

Harry: Where are you off to?

Eddie: To a mesune believe me if I had my way we wouldn't be going but Jacob here is a bit of a history nerd

Jacob: Huh am not bad

Eddie: Am joking baby

Eddie snogs Jacob

Harry: How about we meet up tomorrow spend the day on the beach

Jacob: Yeah good idea we meet you at Breakfast

Ste: Cool

Eddie and Jacob leave

Ste: Did you the vines in Eddie's arms can't wait to see what he's hiding under that shirt

Harry: Me too!

Ste: If they want a foursome am up for it

Harry: That's going a little bit too far

Ste: Oh come Harry don't lie and you wouldn't want to do it

Harry: Why don't we pop to supermarket get some drinks

Ste: But we can't bring in outside drinks

Harry: We have to make sure we don't get caught won't we

Ste: Harry Thompson you are a bad boy

Harry: Am paying for the drinks in the mimbar

Ste: True

Half an hour later

Harry: I thought we have some cocktails first

Ste: Good idea baby

Suddenly a maid walks in

Harry: Oh shit

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Janet Green Diane Parish

Jacob Small Ted Reilly

Eddie Woods Ned Porteous


	36. Chapter 36

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty Six)

Following on from the previous part

Maid: What do you think you're doing this against the rules

Ste: Calm down love it's only a bottle of Cola and some vodka it's not like we're growing drugs

Maid: You English people have no respect

Harry: Please we won't do this again just tell the manager

Maid: Your luck am in a good mood but shall the manger if I see this again

She then goes into the bathroom to mop floors

Harry: Her English is really good

Ste: Maybe she's not a maid and she's pretending to be a maid to check people who break the no outside drinks rule

Harry: You can talk a lot of crap sometimes Mr Hay

Ste: Anyway that's finish what we started before Mrs Nosey came in

Harry: Ste we can't have sex when the maid here

Ste: Am talking about having vodka and coke you silly Billy

Ste goes to the balcony

Ste: The hot lad with eight pack is sunbathing again god if only he was gay

Harry: I beg your pardon!

Ste: Am only kidding Harry

Later Ste and Harry are looking for somewhere to have dinner

Harry: I quite fancy a Chinese

Ste: Me too

Harry: This one looks good

Harry and Ste enter the restaurant they see Jacob and Eddie

Ste: Oh hello you too have you to just got here?

Jacob: Yeah we have

Ste: Then we join you then

Eddy: Great you can next to me Ste

Ste sits next to Eddy and checks his muscled arms

Harry: I think I have the spicy chicken

Eddy: Same I love a bit of spice

Jacob to Eddy: You're pretty spice yourself

Ste to Harry: And your spicy too

Harry and Eddy snog their partners

Waitress: When you're quite finished you tell me what you like to have?

Harry: Spicy Chicken please

Eddy: I have the same please

Ste: I have sweet and sour pork please

Jacob: I have a vegan stir fry please

Waitress: Thank You

Eddy: Her English was really good for a Italian

Jacob: She was English you doughnut

Harry: So where Do you two live?

Jacob: In this place called Walford it's in London

Eddy: What about you where part of the UK you live?

Harry: Liverpool in this called Hollyoaks

The Next Morning Harry has a Surprise for Ste

Ste: So what is Surprise?

Harry: You find out when you go in sitting area won't you

Ste comes into the sitting area and sees Leah and Lucas face on the laptop

Leah and Lucas: Daddy!

Ste: Hello my little monkeys how's your summer been?

Leah: It's been really good

Lucas: Mummy take us to Legoland the other day

Ste: Did you have a good time?

Lucas: Yeah it was great

Leah: Mummy got a new boyfriend

Lucas: Leah! Mum told us not to say anything!

Leah: But Daddy needs to know

Ste: Where did Mummy meet him?

Leah: At the gym he's a personal trainer

Ste: Well that's good news for Mummy isn't it

Lucas: When are you and Harry coming back?

Ste: In 6 days time and Daddy will have some presents

Lucas: Yeah!

Amy: Leah! Lucas! Time to get ready stop talking to Daddy please

Leah: But we want to talk Daddy some more

Amy: Now please Leah

Leah: Bye Daddy

Lucas: Bye Daddy

The Skype call finishes and Harry turns the laptop off and puts it in the safe

Ste: Was that why you brought your laptop?

Harry: It might of been

Ste: Come on let's get ready for the boat party Jacob and Eddy will waiting for us at reception

At the boat party

Ste: bloody hell look at all of these people are sure we able to get on

Harry: Yeah of course the more the better at boat parties

Eddy: Yeah it's better with lots of other people

Jacob: Me and Eddy meet on a boat party but that was in Bendiorm

Ste: Ahh that's so sweet

Jacob: How did you two meet?

Ste: That's a long story

Eddy: We have a while later

A while later, Jacob goes over to Harry who is standing alone

Jacob: Where's Ste?

Harry: On the top deck with Eddy am going to the one who has to drag him back to hotel tonight

Jacob: Don't worry i'm used to it

Harry: At someone knows how I feel

Jacob kisses Harry

Jacob: Am so sorry Harry that was silly of me

Harry kisses Jacob he pulls away and smiles

Cast

In Order of Appearance

Ste Hay Kieron Richardson

Harry Thompson Parry Glasspool

Jacob Woods Ted Reilly

Eddie Woods Ned Porteous


	37. Chapter 37

Starry: Forever in Love (Part Thirty Seven)

Carrying on from the previous part

Jacob: Wow you're a great kisser no wonder Ste loves you

Harry: It was just a friendly kiss it meant nothing

Jacob: I know babe but it was still amazing kiss

Ste and Eddy come over laughing

Harry: What are you two giggling about?

Eddy: There was this massive fight between two lads it quite hot

Ste: Over a girl it was a typical lads trying to be hard

Man: Hello you party animals I hope you're having a great time my name is Lucas and am here to make sure you had awesome time drinks will available shortly so you get pissed out of your minds

Ste: Am not getting that drunk I want to be sober for tonight

Harry: Um what's happening tonight

Ste: You have to wait and see

Harry: Can't you tell me now!

Ste: No you're going to be a good boy and wait

Harry: It better be good

Ste: Don't worry handsome you're going to love it

Eddy takes his shirt off, Ste and Harry sneakily check him out

Eddy: It's far too warm to be wearing a shirt

Harry: You're right it is too warm to wear a shirt

Harry takes his shirt off

Jacob: Are boyfriend's have great bodies don't they

Ste: They sure do

Later that night

Ste: We you guys tomorrow

Jacob: Have a great night

Jacob winks at Ste and Ste smiles and winks back

Ste: So I though we go somewhere different

Harry: Good don't want to be going to the same places over and over

Harry notices that they starting to walk on the beach

Harry: Ste the restaurants on the beach are only open for lunch

Ste: Well tonight they're open

Harry: Huh?

Harry sees a table with two seats and candles right by the beach front

Ste: This your Surprise

Harry: You did this all for me

Ste: Of course I did I love you

Harry: I love you too

Ste: Now sit down, Carla is going to play as some romantic while we wait until our meal ready

Carla: First am going to play the song that listened to when first went out

Later that night Ste and Harry are walking down the beach

Harry: This has been an amazing night

Ste: Glad you enjoyed it

Harry: You didn't have to that meal by the beach

Ste: How many times do I have to tell you I love you and all that matters

Suddenly Jacob and Eddy appear followed by Tessie, Leela, Tegan, Leah and Lucas

Harry: Ste what are my mum, and the kids and Leela and Tegan doing here

Ste: Harry I was also happy when I first meet you

Things finally come together for Harry

Harry: Ste you're going to do what I think you're doing

Ste gets down one knee

Ste: Harry Thompson will you marry me?

Harry: Of course I bloody will

Ste and Harry snog as everyone cheers


End file.
